


Don't Ever Look Back

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Wrestling, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a teenager Spock spends a summer on Starbase 7. He takes the opportunity to explore the human side of his sexual desires. </p><p>The human he chooses for this research project - Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Look Back

“What’s he staring at?” Kirk nods at the figure seated across the commissary. He sets his tray down and slides into his seat.

“It’s a Vulcan.” Quinn shrugs. “Who knows?” He goes back to focusing on his food.

“Fair point.” All the same, Kirk can’t help glancing over again. The Vulcan meets his gaze and Kirk resists the unexpected urge to just _smile_ at him. Just for the hell of it. Just to see what he’ll do. Probably nothing. It’s not like a Vulcan is going to be affected by a smile.

After a few minutes of piercing scrutiny, the Vulcan finally turns away.

Kirk shrugs it off and turns his attention to his lunch. Still, he can’t help occasionally glancing over at the Vulcan. He still feels like he’s being watched.

*  *  *

Spock can’t help observing the young human from time to time throughout the meal. It’s not the first time he’s done so. This time though, the human looks back. It’s not an entirely unexpected result. He’s clearly an intelligent youth. If he hadn’t noticed Spock’s interest, well, Spock would have been disappointed, if he were disappointed by such things.

*  *  *

_Starbase 7– June_

It was his mother’s idea that Spock attend the convention with his father for the summer months. She believes it will do him good to observe human society. This is exactly what Spock intends to do, though he suspects his mother doesn’t realize to what extent he intends to carry out that observation.

His own agenda is merely an extension of his mother’s suggestion. This time on Starbase 7 is an excellent opportunity to interact with human society in closer proximity than before. Spock is determined to make the most of it. His mother has done the best she can to prepare him for life off of Vulcan, but in the end, it is not enough. He needs to gain experience.

Besides such preparation doesn’t cover all the facets that Spock wishes to consider. There will come a time in the future when the pon farr comes upon him, and he intends to prepare himself as thoroughly as possible before that date occurs. Naturally a Vulcan mate has already been selected for him, but in the meantime, there’s his human side to consider as well. He wants to know his limits and desires from that component of himself. The more Spock knows about them, the easier it will be to control them.

He’s done his research. From the youth currently assembled on the starbase for the summer educational sessions there’s a variety of choice. It would be poor analysis indeed to make a hasty selection. After due consideration, Spock settles on one James T. Kirk.  

He’s accessed Kirk’s file, studying the human carefully before making his final decision. (It is his personal opinion that the image in the database does not do Kirk justice.)

_James T Kirk – age 17 years, five months. Class 223 – Summer Session Schedule A._

Spock peruses his schedule, noting that the human is taking sessions in science, strategy and human relations, as well as history and advanced astronomy. Half of these are required, but the advanced astronomy is not. It’s an encouraging sign.

After a week of observation, Spock concludes that Kirk is a polite, but humorous individual. One who is friendly in the presence of others, but remains comfortable when by himself.  Indeed, the first time Spock had taken note of human, Kirk had been reading alone in the base library.

So according to his records, Kirk is intelligent and promising, apparently well-liked by most of the other students. According to Spock’s personal assessments, he is charming and attractive to members of all sexes.

And then there’s the fact that Spock simply finds himself attracted to Kirk for no completely definable reason. He can’t explain it. Such a thing has never happened before.

For example, there is a smile Kirk gets from time to time that Spock is curious about. Spock discovers he wants to know what it looks like when it’s aimed right at the observer. He suspects it will be twice as illuminating as it appears from a distance. Of course, he will have to get closer to discover the answer for himself. This is the main reason Spock decides to approach Kirk. It’s a unique experience to be drawn to someone in such a fashion and he desires to explore it further.

Of course, there is Kirk’s acquiescence to consider. While clearly open to romantic encounters, he doesn’t automatically accept every invitation presented to him. Nor can Spock decide on a pattern that will ensure his method of success. Kirk seems equally interested in both fair and dark, slender and muscular, men and women. It seems to depend entirely on the whim of the moment, which is not helpful for narrowing down research data and only leaves Spock with a vague sense of frustration.

He prefers to have calculations as accurate as possible, and Kirk is making that impossible.

Spock takes his time before he finally makes a move.

*  *  *

Kirk picks up the towel from the rack and wipes the sweat from his face. Across the room, the Vulcan folds his arms across his chest. He’s definitely watching Kirk.

Kirk bends down to pick up his water container, sneaking a second glance over his shoulder. Yep, definitely watching. Kirk stifles a grin. Granted, he has no idea why the Vulcan would watch him, but you never know. He lifts the container to his lips, drinking deeply. Maybe the Vulcan just wants to look. Kirk wipes his mouth, cocking his head. Can’t blame him for that. It’s not like he hasn’t looked back.

Anticipation quickens as the Vulcan chooses that moment to walk across the room, approaching him with determined steady steps.

Kirk looks up, a smile on his lips. It freezes as he’s able to look, really look, at the Vulcan for the first time. Goddamn, but he’s gorgeous. Sleek black hair capping a narrow handsome face, and the _eyes._ Most people comment on the Vulcan ears first, but all Kirk can see are those dark eyes, watching him intently.

“You seem adept on the rings.” The Vulcan nods at the exercise apparatus Kirk had been using.

“Thanks.” Kirk shrugs modestly. He likes to think he’s pretty good, but he keeps that thought to himself. He tries to ignore the surge of interest in his groin at the confirmation that the Vulcan really was watching him.

“I wonder,” the Vulcan pauses, “If you would be agreeable to a bout in the wrestling square.”

Kirk’s smile widens at the suggestion. “As a matter of fact, I’d find that very agreeable.” He leads the way over to the square. The gym is mostly deserted at this time of afternoon. For once Kirk is glad. He wants to see what the Vulcan is made of without anyone around to poke fun.

Not that he plans on losing. Just that the Vulcan looks capable enough. Kirk fully expects to get a good match.

He’s not wrong.

*  *  *

Spock faces him across the mat, watching Kirk as he takes his own place. He’s observed Kirk long enough to know that Kirk will attack first and, to a certain extent, how he will do it.

Kirk circles him, tensed in a crouch as he moves. Spock moves warily with him, and just as they make a full circle, Kirk darts forward, seizing Spock’s wrist and pulling upward. Only to wind up flat on his back, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Kirk stares up at the Vulcan who gazes down at him in silence.

He shakes off the surprise at being taken down so quickly and rolls to one side, jumping up.

“Nice move.”

“It was effective.”

To Spock’s surprise, Kirk laughs. “Not used to getting compliments, are you?”

This time Kirk doesn’t wait for Spock’s response before he attacks again. Lunging forward, he gets a good grip on Spock’s torso and doesn’t budge. Spock bends and rolls, spinning them both across the mat. Kirk grunts as his grip is loosened slightly. Spock seizes the moment, rolling Kirk over onto his back again. Once Spock has him there, he pins Kirk’s wrists above his head and gazes at him with an expression that no doubt his father would call “unnecessarily satisfied”.

Kirk shifts his weight, straining, but there’s no escaping the Vulcan’s grip. At last he gives up with a good-natured chuckle.

“Looks like you win.” He looks up at Spock with impressed eyes. The match didn’t take a damn thing out of the Vulcan. His breath is as even as before. Heck, he’s not even sweating. Come to think of it, Kirk remembers that they don’t sweat, which makes just everything unfair.

“So it would seem.” The Vulcan’s gaze travels down Kirk’s body in a way that makes Kirk squirm.

Now that Kirk’s just lying there relaxed, he can feel the full weight of the slim body resting above him. It’s not uncomfortable, but in a second or two it could get embarrassing. As long as his dick behaves, he’s good.

“So, now what?” Kirk asks. He’s getting the distinct feeling that the Vulcan has something else in mind.

“Now...” Spock hesitates before moving his right knee between Kirk’s thighs.

Kirk sucks in a surprised breath as the Vulcan presses lightly against his crotch.

“If you are amenable to continuing this wrestling match elsewhere...”

It takes all of Kirk’s control not to laugh. He’s heard some corny pick-up lines in his time; hell, he’s used some, but this one? Really? Still, there’s an intensity in the Vulcan’s expression that Kirk likes the look of, as well as a firm grip on his wrists that promise an interesting time of it.

“Just like that?” He murmurs, because technically they’ve never even spoken before today. Is he actually considering having sex with a Vulcan that he just met simply because his eyes are…really damn pretty when Kirk thinks about it, dark, luminous brown with specks of gold. He could spend an hour or two just looking at them and still not be able to describe them well enough.

Spock frowns. “Is there something more you require before we engage in physical coitus?”

That really shouldn’t make Kirk harder. There is nothing sexy about those words, but goddamn if his dick isn’t straining the front of his workout pants. His face reddens as Spock glances down curiously.

“Uh, I just meant,” Kirk flounders for a moment, “You don’t even know me.”

Spock blinks. “Do you object to engaging in intimate acts with persons you are not yet acquainted with? I was under the impression that humans considered this acceptable behavior.”

“Well, sometimes they do, and sometimes they don’t.” Kirk starts to shrug, which only reminds him that he’s pinned to a mat, and he’s not going anywhere until Spock lets him up. And now he’s hard.

“You could at least buy me a drink first.” He opts for flirting instead of begging.

“You are under the legal age for alcohol consumption.” Spock tells him. His hands shift their grip slightly on Kirk’s wrists, but he does not remove them. He likes the feel of Kirk’s skin under his fingers, and besides, the human is not objecting.

“So?” Kirk counters. Though what he really wants to know is how the hell does Spock know that? Unless he looked Kirk up, in which case he planned this whole little escapade.

His dick strains a little harder at the thought of Spock looking into him before asking him if he wanted to wrestle and essentially have sex. Again Spock glances down as though curious at this physical response.

Kirk licks his lips. Then there are all those rumors he’s heard about Vulcans. He glances cautiously at the Vulcan’s crotch. “Yeah, I guess I’d be open to that.” What the hell, you only live once right?

Spock raises an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

Kirk blushes at that. “If you’ll get off me.”

Spock moves off him without another word and Kirk sits up. “Guess I should introduce myself.” He gets to his feet, holding out his hand. “Jim Kirk.” Not that it’s necessary since Spock obviously already knows who he is, but it’s still polite.

Spock hesitates half a moment before finally accepting it. “Spock.” His palm is warm against Kirk’s, and Kirk’s tempted to hold the grip just to see what he’ll do. Instead Spock pulls back after only a few seconds. There’s something in the way that he does it that makes Kirk a little nervous.

“My room or yours?”

“Yours if you do not object.” Sarek is occupied with meetings today, but Spock is not going to risk being discovered if he can help it.

Kirk shakes his head. “Not at all. Let me just change and grab my stuff.”

*  *  *

They both shower and change quickly in the dressing room cubicles. Spock emerges in a pair of plain gray trousers and the loose high-necked black tunic that Kirk’s seen other Vulcans wear around the base. It suits him. Kirk keeps that thought to himself.

He leads the way back to the dorms. His roommate won’t be back from his excursion to the planetary gardens until the day after tomorrow so this is perfect timing really. Kirk prefers to take advantage of opportunities like this. That’s only partly it, he knows. He glances at Spock silently walking alongside him. This is new territory, and he can’t resist the chance to explore.

Especially not when the Vulcan made the first move. That in itself is so intriguing, Kirk finds himself growing even more curious as he thinks about it. He swipes the door and nods at Spock to enter first.

“Sorry about the mess.” He gestures around the room. “Make yourself at home.”

Spock represses his distaste at the general untidiness of the room. It’s not exactly ideal, but the bed that apparently belongs to Kirk seems clean for the most part, which is the most important factor.

Now that they’re actually back here in his room, Kirk’s a little at a loss for what to do next. Maybe he should start with the standard approach. “Would you like a drink?”

Spock raises an eyebrow. “I was unaware that alcohol was allowed in the dormitories.”  

“It’s not.” Kirk pulls a bottle from behind a place on the bookshelf and holds it out.

Spock refrains from pointing out that Kirk should not even be in possession of the bottle. Instead he reminds himself that he is here for research, and this is obviously what young humans do before sexual  activities.

He strives to make a relevant comment that is neither condemning nor approving. “You seem a little young to be so enthused about the consumption of alcohol.”

Kirk snickers before he can stop himself. “In that case, aren’t I a little too young for sex?” It’s a joke, but he can see the Vulcan actually considering his statement seriously. “That is why you’re here after all, isn’t it?” What if he’s gotten this wrong? What if Spock just wants to talk? Could he have gotten it wrong? It’s not that Kirk’s against plain conversation, but he’s already thought about _more._

Spock watches the uncertainty cross Kirk’s face, and speaks up before complete doubt can set in. “Yes.” He closes the distance between them and reaches for the bottle, only to set it aside. “But I do not require alcohol for that.”

“Oh.” Kirk says. “Good.” He wouldn’t have minded a sip, just to keep his nerve up. There’s something unsettling about having Spock’s attention entirely focused on him. Especially now that he knows they’re definitely doing this.

Spock takes another step closer. “You seem apprehensive.”

“You could say that.” Kirk agrees. “It’s just…” He gives Spock a quick look up and down. “I’ve never done it with a Vulcan before.”

“And I, never with a human.” Spock answers. “It promises to be a unique experience.” He focuses on Kirk’s lips. They seem more than suitable for sexual endeavors. His lips are one of the reasons Spock chose Kirk. He finds them most pleasing. It’s a great deal easier to examine them at this proximity. Kirk’s lips are an appealing pinkish hue. Spock wonders if they’re as soft as they appear.

“So they tell me.” Kirk grins.

“You should get undressed now. If you please.” Spock tacks on the second sentence as an effort towards courtesy. It’s difficult to remember that in this moment when he would prefer to order the human undressed already, the better to explore his form.

Kirk obliges by pulling his shirt up over his head and dropping it on the floor.  Spock studies his bare chest while he removes his pants as well.  Well-muscled, tanned skin, with barely any hair scattered across his chest, reminding Spock that Kirk is a few years younger than him.

Kirk steps out of his pants and lets them join his shirt on the floor. Now there’s just his underclothes left. Here Spock decides to take a more active part in the process. He moves forward just as Kirk’s hands go to his hips.

“If you have no objection.”

Kirk shrugs. “Go for it.”

Spock tucks two fingers in the band, pulling the garment down slowly, revealing more skin, and then, more promisingly, Kirk’s genitals. He lowers the shorts to the floor and Kirk steps out of them.

“So…” Kirk spreads his arms, not sure what he’s going for here. Spock seems perfectly content to just look at him right now. It’s a little embarrassing. Still, obviously Kirk likes it. His dick’s hard again already, pushing upward.

“Fascinating.” Spock murmurs. He reaches out a hand, running an exploratory finger along Kirk’s length.

Kirk sucks in a breath. Shit, he’d thought Spock’s fingers were warm when they pulled his shorts down, but _this?_ His dick is enthused by the heat, responding immediately, nudging at Spock’s hand. 

“You have been penetrated before, correct?”

Kirk’s dick wavers at that.               

Kirk pinches the bridge of his nose. “Uh, yeah, I have.” (Okay, it was once, and it wasn’t the best experience, but Spock doesn’t need to know that right now.) “But who says you get to be on top?” Truth be told he has no real objection to Spock topping, but there’s no point in giving in easy.

Spock’s fingers stroke up the underside of his cock. “May I remind you that I won the wrestling match?”

Kirk bites his lip, doing his best to keep from grabbing Spock’s hand and making him wrap it around him right now. “Your point being?”

“As the saying states, to the victor, go the spoils.” Spock’s fingers glide up over the head, rubbing it gently until Kirk can’t help it and a thin, needy moan escapes his lips.

“Fine, this time you top.”

Spock raises his eyebrow at the implication that there will be further times, but as he has already planned on that, in case it proves necessary, it’s only useful that Kirk is already agreeable to that idea.

“You should take your clothes off now.” Kirk whispers.                             

Spock acquiesces. He removes his clothes with a quick, easy grace that makes Kirk yearn to touch him everywhere. Spock folds his clothes over the arm of the chair nearest the bed and turns back to Kirk who just gazes at him with unabashed fascination.

“I take it you are unaccustomed to Vulcan physiology.” The way Kirk’s eyes regard him sends an unexpected warmth through Spock’s torso. Apparently simply being looked at like that can cause arousal.

Kirk jerks his head up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just…” Shit, he knows he’s staring again, but he can’t help it. Spock’s older than him, and taller, so naturally he’s a little bigger, but then there are ridges, and the faint greenish hue as his cock grows even more aroused. Spock’s _definitely_ aroused. That’s good.

“Can I touch you?”

“That is the purpose of this exercise, I believe.”

Kirk decides then that sooner or later he’s just going to burst out laughing and hopefully Spock won’t be too offended when he does. He sits down on the bed, giving Spock a smile. “Come here then.”

Spock walks over to him. He’s still undecided whether or not to sit when Kirk simply reaches out to wrap his palm around him. His skin is cool but not exactly unpleasant. The human has a light, but firm grasp. Then Kirk glances up at him and then he lowers his head to slip the double-ridged head into his mouth.

After a moment of indecision, Spock’s hands rest just barely upon Kirk’s shoulders. This is certainly a new experience. The ease with which Kirk fellates him makes Spock curious as to how often he has performed this act in the past.

Kirk groans around the head. Jesus, it’s so hot, but not unpleasant. He dips his tongue over the ridges, teasing at them, loving the feel of them. Who knew Vulcan dick was so fantastic?

Spock’s hands tighten on his shoulders and Kirk looks up. The Vulcan’s eyes look darker now as his hand slides up to cup the back of Kirk’s head.

“I desire to penetrate you now.”

Kirk chokes at that, and Spock pulls out quickly. “Are you…” He has no frame of reference for the slight wheezing noises coming out of Kirk’s mouth.

Kirk wipes at the saliva trailing across his lips. “I’m fine, just…fine… Yeah.” He gets up.

“You are still agreeable to that?” Spock inquires. He has no interest in pursuing an encounter with a reluctant partner, but it would be unfortunate to have to cease at this juncture.

“Oh yeah,” Kirk gives him a grin that is oddly reassuring. “Absolutely.”

“Good.”

“Things like that.” Kirk waves his hand. “They happen. With everybody. Sex is just funny sometimes.”

Spock sits on the side of the bed, watching as Kirk opens the storage unit next to his bed, looking for something. “Are all humans your age this knowledgeable about the matter, or are you unique?”

“That depends on what you mean knowledgeable.” Kirk gets out a tube and waves it at Spock, before continuing his search for a condom. “I guess most have some experience at my age. Not all though.” He thinks about it as he finds what he’s looking for. “People can be a little uptight about sex,” Kirk snickers, but when Spock doesn’t get the joke he sighs and leaves it there. “I like to be more relaxed. It makes things better.”

He settles on the bed facing Spock. “The first time I had sex with a girl, I couldn’t get her to come. I felt like a failure, you know?”

Spock raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I did, but she told me it didn’t matter, I just needed some practice.” Kirk’s grin widens at the memory. “That was some good practice, let me tell you.”

“I see.” Spock murmurs. He eyes the objects in Kirk’s hands. “These are necessary?”

“The lube is.” Kirk’s ears go slightly pink which logically Spock should not find attractive, but for some reason he does. “As for the condom, it just makes sense. I don’t want to risk giving anything to you. As for you, uh…” He has absolutely no idea if Vulcans get STIs or not.

“My most recent health check was one month, point 4 days ago. The results were acceptable, but if you would prefer that I utilize the condom, of course,”

“Hell no.” Kirk tosses it back on the counter. “If you’re clean, that’s good enough for me.”

Spock rests his hands on his knees, studying the human before him. “You are extremely trusting.” Obviously he would never lie about such a thing, but from what he has seen, many humans often engage in untrue statements in order to persuade someone they want into copulation.

It’s Kirk’s turn to blink. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not entirely.” There’s a growing urge to reassure Kirk of something, but Spock’s not sure what exactly, or why precisely he would need to do that, so instead, he leans over and kisses him.

Kirk’s lips are indeed as soft as they look, surprisingly supple to the touch. They part immediately at Spock’s contact, and he finds an eager tongue moving against his own.

Kirk’s hand slides down his hip as Spock leans in closer. His heartbeat has accelerated, and his head is buzzing with a flow of intense pleasure. Kirk, Spock realizes, thoroughly enjoys kissing.

He has a momentary flicker of what is definitely guilt at the thought that he has not told Kirk about his telepathy, but in the pursuit of accurate research, Spock wants to know what this truly feels like. He considers this omission the equivalent of what a human would call a white lie.

Kirk draws back, a little shakily. “You, whoa.”

“Was that satisfactory?” The question is unnecessary; he knows Kirk enjoyed the kissing, but Spock admits that he wants to hear what the human will say.

“Your lips are amazing.” Kirk murmurs. He leans in again, tracing his tongue over the curve of Spock’s lower lip. The action sends a bolt of desire coiling through Spock’s groin. Kirk sits back. “Yeah. I.” He looks a little dazed.

His cock rubs at Spock’s thigh, and he glances down. This part of the human body is both so frail and yet resilient. He finds it intriguing. There’s a drop of pre-ejaculate forming at the tip. Spock touches it curiously with his finger.

Kirk exhales slowly at the touch. “I should probably prep myself.” He grabs the lube and stretches out on his back.

Spock watches as Kirk opens the lubricant, pouring some on his fingers. Kirk slowly eases a finger into himself, a look of concentration upon his face that suggests while he has done this before it was not extremely recent. Spock observes the process carefully, studying the amount of stretching Kirk deems necessary for himself. Two fingers are adequate apparently.

“There.” Kirk wipes his hand on his sheet, which makes Spock faintly uncomfortable, but it is not his bed after all. He has no right to object.

“You are ready?”

“Yes.” Kirk looks up at him. “Kiss me again.”

It’s not a request this time. There’s something about the commanding tone that Spock finds almost enjoyable. He obeys, leaning down to set his lips to Kirk’s. Kirk deepens the kiss, tasting him, as his hands glide down Spock’s back. Spock’s lips are firm and inviting, and the way they respond to Kirk’s eagerness is perfect. He could kiss Spock for hours.

But there’s a dick nudging between his thighs and Kirk breaks away to look down as Spock positions himself carefully. The first touch, just the head rubbing at him gently, practically makes Kirk come then and here. He bites his lip as Spock pushes a little further, until finally he’s sheathed inside Kirk.

Damn, this is way better than before. Well, okay, it’s a little uncomfortable, but as Kirk relaxes, it grows easier to handle. The sensation of Spock’s hot bare cock in him… Bare. Shit. Maybe he is too trusting. _Too late now_. Somehow though, he knows Spock wouldn’t have lied to him. And Kirk can’t say he regrets letting him go bare because the way it _feels._ Oh god, it’s like a fever is spreading through him, heat rising from the tips of his toes and running all the way to his scalp as Spock thrusts slowly inside him. It’s slicker than before too, not just due to the lube he used. He glances questioningly at Spock.

“Vulcans possess self-lubricating genitalia.” Spock explains as though that were perfectly natural.

“Oh,” Kirk says. “Convenient.” 

Spock moves his hips faster experimentally, watching as Kirk arches up to meet him. His hands are digging into Spock’s back, gripping him tightly. Each thrust of his cock produces interesting results from Kirk’s body. There’s a thick flush rising from his chest as well as the faintest evidence of perspiration evident underneath his arms. His nipples appear more sensitive as Spock’s own chest brushes against them. Kirk’s pupils have dilated slightly, while the parting of his lips suggests that he’s nearing orgasm.

Spock reaches down to take Kirk’s cock in his hand. He times his strokes evenly with his thrusts and in approximately fifty-three seconds, Kirk ejaculates all over Spock’s hand.

“ _Fuck_.”

His semen coats Spock’s palm. It’s not unpleasant. Briefly he studies it with the same interest he shows everything that intrigues him.                                    

For some reason, Kirk appears embarrassed. “Sorry, that was…”

Spock glances at him. “Was that unsatisfactory in some way?”

“Well, normally you like to last longer, yeah.” He flushes.

Spock’s eyes consider him carefully. Perhaps now that Kirk has ejaculated, he’s no longer interested in anything further. “Would you like me to withdraw?” His cock does not like the suggestion, pulsing inside Kirk as though it has every intention of staying there. Spock finds this disconcerting. Usually he has a better control over his genitalia.

“What? No. Go on.” Kirk bumps his hips a little to emphasize his words. Finally Spock gets it and keeps moving. So what if he’s already come? His hands creep down Spock’s back to grip at his ass, pulling him closer.

Spock balances himself on his arms, gazing down at Kirk. “This is still pleasurable for you?”

“Yes, god yes.”

Spock moves faster now as he feels himself nearing completion. Perhaps he should be surprised by how much he enjoys this. The sensations coursing through his body, the way his heartbeat has speeded up, the eager tingling in his fingers that makes him want to reach for Kirk’s hands. The last surprises him the most. He wants to entwine his fingers with Kirk’s, stroking from the knuckles to the tips, stroking softly across the tender skin of his palms until he succumbs.

But it would not be like that for Kirk. It would not have the same effect on him. Spock keeps his hands to himself as he thrusts faster, his hips moving lithely against Kirk’s.

Kirk gasps. “Fuck.”

The human need for this, punctuating the intercourse with pointless statements, is this normal? Spock wants to ask, but senses that might be considered offensive. It’s not Kirk’s fault that he’s human and prone to these things.

Spock comes at last, arching his back, stifling the surprising cry rising in the back of his throat.

He rolls off Kirk and lies still on the bed, collecting himself slowly. Sweat from the human’s chest has left its residue on his skin. The air stills overhead. He can hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway as two other students make their way to their room.

Kirk rests an arm behind his head, glancing over at him. “So, how’d you like that?” His voice has a lazy quality to it that resonates with the sated feeling in Spock’s spent cock. Is there a correlation there? He makes a note to consider that later.

“It produced a satisfactory result.” Spock tells him. He hasn’t acquired as much information as he would have liked, but overall the experience was not regrettable in any regard.

Kirk pushes himself up on his elbow, looking at him. “That’s it?”

“Is there something more you require?” Spock asks.

For a second, Kirk’s face is wide open, a confusion of emotions crossing over it. His eyes are widened slightly, and his mouth, Spock desires to know more of what he means with that mouth and the parting of his lips just so…

“No.” Kirk shakes his head. He stretches back down with an exhalation that Spock interprets as a faint sigh.

Perhaps he’s disconcerted by the quickness with which he reached orgasm. Spock has heard comments about how long it takes an average human male to ejaculate. Most of them seem to consider the statistics rather insulting. But any result was going to be shorter-lived than a Vulcan’s stamina. Surely Kirk knew that, or possibly he did not.

Kirk rolls over on his side to look at the clock. “Damn, I’m going to be late.” He sits up, reaching for the PADD on the countertop to check something.

Spock briefly considers asking where he’s going as a sign of social interest, but at the same time that seems presumptive. He stays silent, watching Kirk’s body instead. There’s an unexpected pleasure in the human’s movements.

“Show yourself out, all right?” Kirk leans over and before Spock can object, he brushes a quick kiss across the Vulcan’s lips before heading off to the shower unit.

Spock dresses and leaves.

*  *  *

He returns to his chambers and showers there. The scent of the human lingers on his skin. Spock sniffs himself inquisitively as he washes. The smell is not disagreeable, merely new. He continues washing, remembering the way the human’s mouth felt upon him.

*  *  *

Spock spends the next two days logging his findings and going over them. While the experience was satisfactory, he finds himself wanting to repeat it, to gain further knowledge. As he understands it, there are endless possibilities in the sexual lexicon. It only makes sense to learn more.

Kirk was a satisfying partner. Surely it would be beneficial to advance his research with a familiar partner, the better to explore the potential possibilities. Kirk had also seemed amenable to another round. The question now is how it should be arranged.

* *  *

Kirk spins twice on the rings and drops down to land on the mat. He’s been exercising for half an hour now. While most of his muscles are aching pleasantly, the back of his left knee is slightly sore from overdoing it yesterday. Probably better to leave it for now, rather than strain it. He heads off to the changing cubicles, nodding a hello at two other students.

When he exits the gym, Spock is leaning besides the stone wall, looking for all the world as though he were waiting for Kirk.

Kirk pauses on the steps. Sure, he’s seen the Vulcan around since they slept together, but Spock has given no indication of wanting to continue where they left off. Kirk’s been pretending he’s not disappointed, because obviously he is, but that’s life. You can’t make people want to sleep with you. Well, unless you use a pheromones compound, but that’s illegal and just plain wrong.

“Hi.” Kirk says, then wishes he left it for Spock to speak first.

Spock nods. “Good evening.”

“Going my way?” Kirk continues down the steps.

Spock falls into step beside him. “If you have no objection.”

Kirk glances sideways at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that if you have any objection to me walking with you, I will of course stop.” Spock looks perplexed, and Kirk relaxes.

Maybe Spock hasn’t been intentionally ignoring him all week after all. Maybe he’s just not used to the notion of a follow-up.

“I have no objection.”

They walk a little ways in silence. Kirk’s heading back to his room out of habit. He has no idea where Spock is going, but the Vulcan continues to walk with him as though it’s completely ordinary.

“So…” Kirk says after a moment.

Spock waits.

This is getting them nowhere. Kirk sighs and stops right there on the pavement.

“Look, if you want to come back to my room, just come out and say it, all right?”

Spock blinks. “Very well. Yes.”

Kirk stares at him, and then a peal of laughter escapes his lips. Is this how all Vulcans do this, or, man, he doesn’t even know.

“Something I said seems to have amused you.” Spock comments, watching the way Kirk slowly regains his breath.

“Yeah, just the notion of ‘that’s it, done deal, now you get to whisk me off to bed.”

Spock clasps his arms behind his back, contemplating the human’s words. “You were not difficult to persuade into bed before.” He could easily whisk Kirk if that is required, but something tells him this is not the time to mention that.

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m not as easy as you think.” Kirk counters.

Spock frowns. “If you have no desire for this to continue, simply say so.” From his research he can find no reason why Kirk wouldn’t be interested in a second coupling. Frankly this is not going how Spock expected.

“It’s not that.” Kirk runs a hand through his hair. A gesture Spock discovers is unreasonably attractive. “It’s just…why me?” He gazes at Spock curiously. There’s that uncertainty again, that Spock saw there before.

“Why not you?” He answers.

“I guess that’s as good an answer as any.” Kirk shrugs. He doesn’t look completely satisfied with it.

At first Spock had no intention of explaining his study. A human would not understand the desire to maintain control over one’s mind and body, nor could hope to comprehend the necessity of such a thing for a Vulcan. But the way Kirk is looking at him causes him to change that decision.

“My mother was human.”

At first Kirk just looks confused, and then, slowly, understanding dawns. “So you’re trying to figure out more about us. Is that it?”

“That…sums it up somewhat.” Spock concedes. He’s relieved when Kirk simply starts walking again.

“So essentially, I’m a research project.” The corners of Kirk’s lips curve upward.

“Essentially, yes.” Now Spock gratified that Kirk’s grasped the principle of it at least.

Kirk just shakes his head. “You do realize that a lot of people would be offended by that?”

Spock blinks. “Why?”

“Because…people like to be wooed.” Kirk looks pleased at coming up with that.

“Explain.” Spock tilts his head. “Are you saying _you_ would like to be wooed?” He doesn’t see the purpose for that when he’s already had intercourse with Kirk once.

“No. I get what you’re doing. You want to understand something, you study it as best as you can, like with any test.” He hesitates, because it’s not a completely good comparison. It’s not like Spock is going to be graded on this when he’d done. For a second Kirk imagines Spock issuing himself a q&a on the subject. He starts chuckling again.

Spock looks momentarily taken aback.

“Never mind.”

They reach the dormitories and once again Spock follows Kirk to his room. Kirk hesitates only a moment before swiping the door. “Come on in.”

The room is in more or less the same state as the previous time. This time though, Spock ascertains that most of the mess definitely seems to have originated with the absent roommate. Kirk avoids it for the most part, removing a pile of clothes from the chairs and tossing them on the opposite bed before offering Spock a seat.

Spock takes it and Kirk straddles the other one, looking at him with an amused expression. It occurs to Spock that Kirk’s reluctance this time possibly stems from another factor. "You are usually the instigator in occasions such as these, are you not?"

"That's me." Kirk grins. He wonders if he could get Spock to call him that in bed...

"Yet you did not mind when I made an advance to you."       

"No. I liked it." _That’s an understatement._

Spock considers this. "Perhaps you would not object then, in showing me what you would usually do."

Kirk scratches at his forehead. "You mean you want me to seduce you this time?”

“Yes, if you do not mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Kirk hides his smile this time. Seducing Spock sounds thoroughly enjoyable.

“Then let us begin.” Spock faces him with an expectant expression, his hands clasped together in his lap.

“Okay.” Kirk claps his hands together lightly, wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

“Normally, well, first you decide whether or not you’re going to their place or yours, which we already have,” he says before Spock can point that out. “Sometimes only one is available, but if there are options, you have to decide what works best for your partner. Girls are often more comfortable being in their own space, but at the same time, they like seeing where you live or being able to leave whenever they want.” He grins. “That’s one reason though why it’s annoying having a slob for a roommate. It doesn’t do you any favors.”

Spock processes this. “So an orderly environment is advantageous to a sexual relationship?”

“Exactly. Now I’m not saying _nothing_ will happen if the place is a mess, but yeah, generally, it makes things nicer. And that,” he points at Spock, “is what you want out of sex. You want everyone to have a good time, and have no regrets in the morning.”

It’s only late afternoon right now, but Spock nods in understanding. This desire to make sure everyone has a satisfactory time is a human factor though. He’s not going to bother debating it with Kirk right now. Pleasure, while important, is not the only component in the scenario.

“So, let’s say I picked you up at the library and brought you back here.” Kirk gestures around the room.

Spock considers this amusing as the library is in fact the location where he first had cause to notice Kirk. “How would that have gone?”

Kirk thinks about it. “You’d have been reading in one of the cubicles. I’d have figured out whatever it is you were reading, say…”

He looks at Spock who supplies him with, “A science and technical guidebook, or possibly a collection of star charts.”

“Star charts.” Kirk snaps his fingers. “There, I’d say something about how those are pretty interesting, and I really like the way Lyra looks during June.”

Spock raises an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

Kirk scoots his chair back as he gets into the swing of this. He leans against his desk, crossing his arms across his chest. “Then I’d say something about having a book you might be interested in back at my place.”

Spock absorbs this, tapping his fingers together. “And this method is successful?”

“Oldest move in the book.”

“The book that is theoretically at your place?”

Kirk grins. “Yep.”

“Very well, continue.” Spock sits back.

Kirk is in his element now, enjoying this little tutorial. “I’d ask if you wanted a drink, you’d say yes.” He doesn’t actually get out the alcohol this time because Spock wasn’t interested before, but this time Spock surprises him.

“Why would I say yes?”

“Because it helps you feel more relaxed, it’s something to do.” Kirk shrugs. “There are lots of reasons.”

Spock purses his lips. “Then I will have one.”

“All right.” Kirk pours them both a drink. Now he pulls his chair closer to where Spock’s sitting. He watches as Spock sips his whiskey cautiously. There’s a determined set to the Vulcan’s demeanor that makes him want to smile.

“Then I’d say something about how the stars are pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as your eyes.” Kirk stops because Spock is just gazing at him with those attractive, but in this moment, incredibly dubious eyes. He could leave it there, but somehow Kirk just can’t. Has no one ever told Spock how attractive his eyes are? This is a crime. He, James T. Kirk, will be the righter of this wrong.

Kirk leans forward in his chair, clasping his drink between his spread knees. “They remind me of this storm I saw once when I was a kid, how the colors just kept changing as everything got caught up in its wake.”

“Did you just compare me to a Terran tornado?”

“Yeah.” Kirk leans in. “But in a good way. You’re like the eye of the storm.” He brings his hand up to cup Spock’s cheek. “And then, I’d kiss you. Very slowly, like this.” He lets his lips brush across Spock’s, a gentle murmur of his mouth, barely a tease, before moving in again. The second time, his tongue slides across Spock’s lips, lulling them open.

Spock’s breath is impaired; his body temperature increases at an unusual rate. Kirk pulls back, setting both their drinks aside before straddling him. His arms move up Spock’s shoulders as he returns to kissing him. The heat rises steadily within Spock as Kirk explores his mouth slowly and hungrily. Spock’s a quick learner, as evidenced by last time, but in this he lets Kirk lead.

 Kirk groans softly into Spock’s mouth. “You’re so warm.” It’s a dumb statement. Obviously Spock knows how warm he is, but Kirk can’t help saying it. The heat is dizzying in its effect. Why the hell are they still wearing clothes?

Spock’s hand is between his legs. “This arouses you.” The hot press of Kirk’s cock against his hand is proof of that.

“Yes, god, yes.”  Kirk pulls back. “We should take this over to the bed.” He clambers off Spock reluctantly.

“Very well.” Spock reaches for his shirt, and Kirk stops him.

“Let me.”

He undresses Spock with quick hands, knowing that he should take his time with this. Kirk does his best to slow it down, but oh god, he’s so hard right now. All he wants to do is stretch out alongside Spock and… Last time Spock had fucked him. Now, though, Kirk can’t help thinking what it would be like to sink into that heat, to wrap himself around Spock, having Spock surrounding him.

“You desire to penetrate me.”  Spock murmurs.

Kirk closes his eyes, trapped between embarrassment and amusement. “Yes.” He’s so flipping obvious, even to a Vulcan. Now that’s something.

Spock raises his fingers, stroking lightly over Kirk’s eyelids until he opens them again. “But you wish I would use some other word to describe it.”

“It might be a little less formal.” Kirk whispers. He’s drowning in Spock’s eyes. He was right. They’re a fucking storm and he’s going to get swept away.

Spock licks his lips, watching the way Kirk watches him. “You desire to fuck me.” The word has a positive effect on Kirk. His sharp intake of breath suggests further arousal, even as his cock confirms it, swelling more against Spock’s thigh.

“God, yes.”  Kirk hesitates. “If you’re okay with that. It’s all right if you’re not.” There’s a brief tingling pressure at his wrist as Spock takes his hand in his. For a second he just stand there, holding Kirk’s wrist gently, and then he releases him.

“Proceed.”

 _Win some, lose some._ Kirk hides his grin as he pulls his shirt up over his head.

By the time he’s naked, Spock is sitting on the bed, hands clasped patiently in his lap. Kirk can’t hold himself back any longer. He crawls onto Spock’s lap, setting his hands on Spock’s hips as he kisses him.

“You look cute like this.”

“I find that highly unlikely.” Cute is not a word Spock would ever use to describe himself, but it seems to give Kirk amusement. A fair amount of Spock’s conversation is apparently amusing to the human, but Spock knows the humor is well-meant. From this proximity it’s more than evident that Kirk has no cruel thoughts towards him.

“You have no idea.” Kirk kisses his cheek, and then then his jaw before moving up to his temple. Spock finds this amount of osculation excessive, but probably this is still part of the seduction portion of the exercise.

Kirk’s arms slide around to grip his torso more intimately. Gradually Spock raises his own arms to embrace Kirk in a similar fashion. His cock bumps against Kirk’s in a meaningful way, eager for more stimulation.

“I could kiss you forever.” Kirk whispers, finally returning to Spock’s lips. He follows up this ridiculous statement by giving Spock the longest, most arousing kiss he has ever experienced. It leaves him reeling when Kirk finally pulls back for breath, giving him a triumphant look.

“Like that?”

“Very much.” Spock affirms.

“Good.” Kirk tugs on Spock’s lower lip with his teeth as he grinds his hips against Spock’s.

“Lie down.”

Spock does. He studies the top of Kirk’s head as Kirk slowly kisses his way down Spock’s chest. Kirk dips a tongue inside his navel, snickering as Spock starts at the sensation.

“You’re ticklish.”

“You startled me. That is all.”

“Hah.” Kirk grins at him, and before Spock realizes what he’s doing, he leans over to press his lips against Spock’s stomach. The sound Kirk produces isn’t something Spock has ever encountered, the tickling wet sensation on his stomach leaves him feeling confused.

“That,” Kirk announces. “Was a raspberry.”

Spock blinks. There is nothing connecting fruit to what Kirk just did to him. “And you do this regularly to your sexual partners?”

“Well, no,” Kirk admits. “I just couldn’t resist.”

Spock doesn’t know what to make of this.

Kirk decides this is a good moment to distract him so he keeps working his way further down. At least now he has more time to explore Spock’s cock. This he definitely takes his time with, licking over the ridges, feeling the smooth heated skin stirring under his tongue.

Spock tenses, as Kirk licks at the drops forming at the head. Kirk sucks at it tenderly, working his tongue over the slit until Spock hisses softly.

Kirk grins at him and then slips a finger between his cheeks.

It’s a curious sensation. Spock knows the anus is sensitive of course; he’s prepared for that. What he’s not prepared is the look on Kirk’s face as he prepares him. It’s a look of deep concentration, and surprising gentleness. Spock spreads his legs a little wider before Kirk can voice the question and is gratified by the smile Kirk gives him.

The smiles are all distinctive. Each of them is a fraction of a different contracted muscle. Kirk’s amused, lost in pleasure, only to have the smile fade in an instant as something steals his attention. Spock could write an entire entry on the nuances of Kirk’s smiles, but obviously that would not be of scientific interest.

Kirk’s fingers sink deeper inside Spock, slowly loosening him until finally Kirk considers him ready. Spock notes he took more time with this than with his own preparation.

“You ready?” Kirk murmurs, sliding between Spock’s thighs.

“Yes.” Spock’s hands settle on Kirk’s hips, thumbs stroking down along the delicate jut of bones.

“Good.” Kirk positions himself, easing into Spock carefully. Spock’s fingers press harder, there’s a blur of _– so warm, fast, want –_ and the breathtaking rush of _care_ as he realizes how much Kirk doesn’t want to hurt him.

It’s a unique experience. Spock has never had anyone consider that he needs to be looked after in this fashion. An answering surge of tenderness towards Kirk wells up in his chest.

He moves his hands down to cup Kirk’s backside, pulling him closer.

“More.” He murmurs. “Please.”

“Anything you want.” Kirk tells him, the delight obvious in his words. He makes good on his statement, moving steadily inside Spock until at last the familiar sensations overtake him.

“Spock, I’m gonna,” Kirk gasps. He wraps a hand around Spock’s dick, stroking him off roughly as he keeps thrusting.

Spock’s fingers clench his ass so hard Kirk knows he’s going to be bruised tomorrow, but right now he doesn’t care. He feels Spock tense up under his hand, and grins as he comes.

Spock’s semen splatters across Kirk’s hand. Kirk strokes him through the orgasm until they both lie still.

Kirk eases out of him, and flops on his back. Spock watches as he studies his hand before casually giving it a lick.

“Huh.”

“That’s not distasteful to you?” Spock asks, strangely mesmerized by the sight. He thinks of Kirk doing such a thing to _his_ hand, and heat rises yet again in his belly.

“Naw. It’s a little different. You taste…” Kirk licks his lips, and now the urge to kiss him is overwhelming. Spock clenches his right hand in the tangled sheets beneath him, out of sight. “Different. But good.”

He smiles at Spock.  “So got any questions left?” Kirk stretches his arms above his head with a yawn. He’s feeling pretty good at the moment.

Spock turns his head to look at him more fully. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know, that was good, right?” Kirk grins, but as Spock just continues to look at him his grin fades. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Perfectly adequate.” Spock assures him.

“Adequate.” Kirk sits up. “Jeez. That’s not something you should tell someone. Ever.”

Spock looks puzzled. “But that is the truth.”

“Great.” Kirk swings his legs over the bed and gets up. Spock watches him as he goes over to the bookcase and retrieves the alcohol from its hiding place before fetching a cup. Kirk is even more attractive like this, if that’s possible. Naked graceful motion, completely at ease with his body. Spock pushes himself up on one elbow, observing as Kirk pours himself a decent amount.

“Is it expected to lie in moments like this?”

“Well, no.” Kirk shrugs. “It’s just…” He scratches the back of his head, and then laughs. “Tell you what. It’s fine.”

He brings his drink back to bed and Spock sits up, unable to stop from gazing at Kirk’s groin. His penis rests peacefully between his legs, quiescent and undisturbed. The urge to touch it is again is quite strong.

Kirk sits down, drawing one leg up so he can balance his cup on his knee. “What?”

“Specify.”

“You’re just looking at me.” Kirk takes a drink. “Want me to put pants on or something?”

“No.” Spock says a little too quickly.

Kirk grins. “Okay.”

He seems more relaxed now so Spock takes this opportunity to continue studying him. “Please do not take my earlier statement as a sign that the sex was unsatisfactory.”

“Oh, it wasn’t?”

“I assure you,” Spock cuts himself off as Kirk starts laughing.

“I’m kidding you.” Kirk takes another sip.

“I see.” Spock folds his hands together. He wonders if he should leave now, but Kirk seems no sign of wanting him to depart. Surely the human would tell him if that was the case. At the moment Spock is content to sit here, observing Kirk in his post-coital ease. “Were you in earnest about answering any questions that I had?”

“Uh, sure.” Kirk waves his hand in the air. “Ask away.”

“Earlier in the commissary I overheard you and another student conversing. I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I could not help it.”

Kirk raises his own eyebrow. “And you have a question about that?”

“Affirmative. Your friend inferred that if you were late again, your ethics teacher would ‘rim you out,’ and you responded, ‘He wishes.’”

Kirk chokes on his drink.

Spock waits patiently for him to recover, putting the image of Kirk licking whiskey from his lips to one side for now. “I was unfamiliar with the term, and meant to look it up later.”

“Ah. Right.” Kirk scratches at his chin. “Rimming is when you,” he looks at Spock. “Ah, pleasure someone by putting your tongue in their ass.”

Spock purses his lips. “And people find that enjoyable?” He considers Kirk’s tongue. So far it has proved exceptionally adept in everything. It stands to reason it would do well in this area as well, but why?

“Oh yeah. Well. Some.” Kirk curls up on his side, resting his head in his palm as he takes another drink. “Don’t do it to anyone on the first date.”

“But this is not our first date,” Spock points out. “It’s our second, if indeed that is what these are.” He hasn’t made a thorough study of the human ritual of dating. It seemed unnecessary.

“Yes, but I was supposed to be seducing you _like_ it’s the first one, and I don't usually rim people on the first date.” Kirk drains his drink and leans over to set the glass on the floor.

Spock takes the opportunity to admire his bare backside, something that he finds he takes a great deal of enjoyment in. Kirk looks up at him, curiously. His eyes darken, and his lips part silently as he sees arousal in Spock’s eyes.

Spock thinks of kissing him, but returns to the topic at hand. “Why not?”

“Well, usually they're not ready for it. It’s sorta an intimate thing.”

This makes no sense. “More intimate than intercourse?”

“In a way. Lots of people aren’t exactly comfortable with it.”

Spock pursues the matter. “But you enjoy it.”

“Yes.” Kirk admits.

“Why?”

“Because it feels amazing.” He blushes.

Spock nods. “Then, let us suppose that I am ready for it.”

Kirk sits up, staring at him. “You want me to rim you?”

“Unless you prefer me to do it to you.”

“Give me a minute.” Kirk’s voice is a little hoarse.

Spock glances at the clock.

Kirk looks sideways at his bookcase. Maybe he should have another drink. “Do you care which? Have a preference?” He licks his lips, unable to think of anything but Spock’s tongue in him.

“As it still seems a rather an uncertain practice to me, perhaps you should do it first.”

“Okay.” Kirk clears his throat. “Lie down on your stomach.”

Spock does, folding his arms in front of him. He watches Kirk until the human shifts out of sight to sit between his legs.

Kirk’s hands settle tentatively on his ass. “If you don’t like this, just tell me to stop, okay?”

“Very well.” Spock waits.

The first touch of Kirk’s tongue between his cheeks makes Spock start slightly even though he’s prepared for it. It’s such an uncommon sensation; Spock can’t determine what it is that makes it so distinctive. Kirk licks slowly down until he’s right at the anus, and then, lightly he drags his tongue directly over Spock’s entrance.

Spock’s hips twitch. His cock is growing more interested. Quick, teasing strokes cause him to grow even more eager, and then Kirk pushes the tip of his tongue inside. Most extraordinary. His body wants to push back against the tongue. The urge is nearly overwhelming.

Kirk’s hands caress Spock’s cheeks, allowing him better access the sensitive area. He withdraws momentarily. “How’re you doing so far?”

“I find it enjoyable.” Spock murmurs. His breath is a little husky to his surprise.

“Good.” Kirk says and promptly returns to it.

His tongue moves exquisitely inside Spock as his thumbs stroke soft circles upon his heated skin. Spock squashes the urge to squirm. It is most undignified, despite the enjoyment he’s experiencing. For a moment he thinks of his father and what he would say if he were to learn of this.

Then Kirk’s tongue flicks over his prostate and Spock’s entire body jerks sharply. Kirk presses deeper and Spock shivers. His cock twitches uncomfortably. A tremor passes through him. Finally Spock pushes himself up on his forearms.

“ _Kirk.”_   His cock rises against his belly, dripping across the bedclothes. He will have to apologize later for that.

“Hold still.” The words are warm on Spock’s skin as Kirk repositions himself again. There’s a pause and then Kirk can’t resist.

Spock lets out a strangled moan. He glances over his shoulder in surprise. “You bit me.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Kirk actually does look regretful. “I, it’s just your ass is… I promise I won’t do it again.”

“No.” Spock sits up, reaching for Kirk.

“What’re you doing?” Kirk finds himself on his back before he can complain.

Spock’s cheeks are flushed as he gazes down at him. Kirk glances down at the Vulcan’s cock. Obviously it’s ready for another round.

“Would you object if,” Spock begins.

Kirk wraps his hand around his cock before he can finish his sentence. “Nope.” He spreads his legs, nodding up at Spock.

Spock reaches down to grip his ass. “Good.” He slides into Kirk without further warning, already familiar with the human’s anatomy.

“Oh, god.” Kirk gasps, his fingers clutching at the sheets. Shit, he’s gonna feel that in the morning. “Thank god for self-lubricating dicks.”

Spock pauses. “Was that too quickly?”

“It’s fine.” Kirk’s voice is still a little thin. There’s not an inch of him unaware that he’s completely full of Vulcan dick.

Spock adjusts himself, and now it’s a little better. Kirk watches him. “I guess you liked getting bitten then.”

Spock leans down to lick at Kirk’s nipple. “You guess correctly.” He watches as the nub responds, before nipping at it with careful precision.

“Shit, Spock!”

He keeps the smile private, but part of him thinks Kirk can tell.

The second time (on this date, but the third altogether) is more frenzied. Kirk’s body moves slickly against his, legs wrapping around Spock’s torso with ease. This time Spock watches the way Kirk’s eyes close for a fraction of a second when he comes, his eyelashes dark and smoky against his face.

Spock rests against Kirk, assuring himself that the human did in fact enjoy the second time as much as he did, before turning to lie on his side besides him.

Kirk lifts a hand to trace down his forearm. “So.”

“Indeed.”

Kirk chuckles, a soft, contented sound. “We should do this again sometime.”

“It would be mutually beneficial.” Spock responds.

This time Kirk’s chuckle is definitely aimed at him, but he doesn’t mind. It’s followed with a kiss on his chest, and Kirk’s fingers skimming over the back of his hand.

*  *  *

“Your observational studies seem to be going well.” Sarek says.

Spock barely pauses with his spoon halfway to his lips. Briefly he wonders what his father can possibly be referring to, and then he remembers that the daily session attendance reports are recorded. Obviously Sarek has checked them and taken note that he’s been regularly attending them. There’s no possibility he can be referring to Spock’s time spent with Kirk.

 “Yes.”

Sarek nods in approval. “It is wise that you make the most of your time here.” He pauses, and then adds, more quietly, “Your mother will be pleased.”

Spock restrains his own pleased feeling at his father’s approval. It is rare indeed. He keeps his focus on his plate.

They eat dinner together one night a week at least. Sarek’s schedule occasionally allows for more than that, but he trusts Spock to keep himself productively busy whenever he’s not available.

He considers his young son across the table. No doubt it is difficult being here amongst so many other young humans, but in time Spock will grow more accustomed to their presence. It is necessary that Spock do so. With Vulcan as part of the Federation, once Spock has graduated from the Vulcan Science Institute, he will have to spend a fair amount of time with their human allies in due course.

Sarek surveys his son on a more personal level. It was his wife’s suggestion that Spock accompany him this summer. He has to admit it was a good suggestion, even if at first he didn’t think it the proper solution. It is practical for Spock to be here. Sarek makes a note to mention this to his wife when he communicates with her later that evening. He looks forward to the smile it will bring to her face.

*  *  *

“Lie still.”

Kirk stretches out on his back, trying to do his best to obey. Spock’s interest in this is a little intimidating, but he’d lying if he said he wasn’t turned on too by having the Vulcan in control this time.

Spock settles between his thighs, raising Kirk’s legs over his shoulders, brushing the tip of his cock against his entrance. Kirk shivers at the touch.

“Relax.” Spock commands.

“You have no clue.” Just the heat from his cock sends tremors throughout Kirk’s body, but knowing it’ll soon be inside him, he’s half dripping over his belly already.

Spock pushes in, but only so far that both ridges are inside Kirk, then pulls out again. He repeats this, studying the effects upon Kirk’s body each time as he does.

“Stop fucking teasing.” Kirk gasps. He’s sweating; Spock, of course, is not.

“Your language is most descriptive,” Spock observes, pushing in again, “But it illustrates the motion quite well. I must say I believe you being teased like this.”

“Only as long as it’s going to lead somewhere eventually.” Kirk squirms. Spock could do this forever and eventually Kirk will just come without his dick ever getting touched at all. Now there’s a disappointing thought.

“But of course. What would be the point otherwise?”

“You’d be surprised. Some people like to prolong,” Kirk shuts up. There’s a speculative look in Spock’s eye as he considers Kirk’s words.

“What would be the purpose in that?”

“Oh, lots of reasons.” Kirk bites back a complaint as Spock pauses again, his cockhead pressed just inside Kirk, “To increase everything when you finally come. Makes it more intense, prolonging the pleasure.” Great, now he’s talking like Spock. “To exact control over your partner. I don’t know.”

“How long can you wait before release?”

“I- I can wait a while.” Kirk’s stammering now at the thought of Spock making him wait. His balls already feel tight and heavy.

“Hmmm.” Spock thinks this over. “So the purpose would be to stimulate you and then let you go about your normal routine, gauging the effects throughout the day?”

“Pretty much.” Kirk reaches down to place his hand over Spock’s wrist. He’s discovered one way to make Spock really pay attention is to touch his hands. He’s rewarded now by Spock’s swift intake of breath.

“We can do that sometime if you want, just…not today, okay?”

There’s a hint of a smile lurking about Spock’s mouth. “I would agree to that.” He thrusts all the way back in and Kirk moans as finally, he’s allowed to come.

*  *  *

The sex is highly satisfying. Spock spends the after time making notes and correlating data. The sessions he’s attending do not require much attention. It’s much more worthwhile to catalogue the different points of Kirk’s body that produce a gratifying result when fully examined by both mouth and fingers.

The session instructor switches to the next segment, droning on. Spock adds ‘the insides of thighs’ to his list and nods to himself.

There are categories that are less organized, but it’s all data that Spock can’t just disregard. The way Kirk shivers when Spock touches his collarbone. The soft murmurs he makes when he’s lying curled beside Spock. The way he sighs when Spock rests a hand on his hip. These observations are not clinically useful, but Spock makes note of them nonetheless.

He often finds himself reluctant to leave the warmth of Kirk’s bed, and the pleasure that comes from having Kirk spread out beside him, loose-limbed and relaxed. It’s different than the intensity of the sex itself, but enjoyable nonetheless. Combined together, they make a most satisfactory experience.

*  *  *

Kirk stretches out his legs under his desk. The crick in his neck isn’t going away. He suppresses a grin at the memory of yesterday. With the angle they were at on the bed, he’s surprised he doesn’t ache more.

For all his strength, Spock is surprisingly considerate. The care he takes with Kirk is, well, nice, obviously. But there are moments when Kirk can’t help wondering if the Vulcan is still holding back out of fear of hurting him.

This has been going on for a little over a month and Kirk still has no clue what they’re technically doing. It’s not dating. Spock doesn’t come near him in the commissary or the library. He barely nods at Kirk in the hallways if they encounter each other. Granted, they don’t run into each other that often, but it does happen sometimes.

The first couple times it happened Kirk hadn’t given it much though. Spock’s busy. Obviously he doesn’t have time to just stand around in the hall and make pointless chitchat. But by now, Kirk can’t help wondering if Spock’s just not actually that interested in getting to know him outside of the bedroom.

That can’t be the case.

But what if it is?

Kirk taps his fingers pensively against the desk, trying to remember if they’ve ever had a conversation that didn’t end in sex. So far, he has to concede…no.

But he _likes_ having sex with Spock. He likes talking with Spock in-between having sex, and during it even. He likes Spock period. So it really shouldn’t matter that much if Spock’s not that keen on being around him when they’re not in private.

It still stings a little.

*  *  *

The next day Kirk watches Spock across the room. The Vulcan eats quietly by himself, perusing through a PADD as he does.

It’s been two days since Spock last showed up at Kirk’s room and Kirk can’t get over the way his body seems to react just at the sight of him. It’s ridiculous. He’s had sex before. But not like this. With Spock it’s different. Kirk wouldn’t tell him that, in case Spock misunderstood. But it’s not his Vulcan-ness that makes it different. _Special._ That’s the word, Kirk wants to use. But that’s too sappy, even for him.

Even if it is special to him, in reality it’s just some friends with benefits situation. Spock has expressed no interest whatsoever in being more than that, which is fine. It only makes sense considering they’re only here for the summer. At least that’s how long Kirk is here. He should really ask Spock at some point. Some point when they’re busy not fucking each other.

Whatever it is though, it’s the best thing Kirk’s ever had going. Which doesn’t stop it from also being the most frustrating. He doesn’t know when Spock will turn up. It just happens whenever. He gets a message, and there Spock is, and…Kirk smiles to himself, then groans under his breath.

This is pathetic. 

Even moments like this when he sees Spock doing something perfectly ordinary like eating lunch, it still sets him off.

Kirk’s nearly finished so he makes a split-second decision and picks up his tray to go over to Spock’s table. “Hey.”

An odd expression passes over Spock’s face. He remains silent. _What was that?_ Kirk sits down.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Spock blinks. “Why would a feline have any interest in possessing my tongue?”

“Well,” Kirk swallows, “I can think of one or two things.”

Spock looks around then back at Kirk before murmuring. “Is it customary then to make veiled references to sexual activities in public?”

“Depends.” Kirk sits back. “Why, you ashamed of me?”

It’s meant as a joke, but the consideration Spock gives the question gives Kirk pause.

“Wait, a sec, are you?” He straightens up. “Is that why you always insist on going to my room, instead of yours?”

“I do not insist.”

“Then why can’t we ever go to yours?” Kirk demands. Why’s he pushing this? It’s never mattered before, but all of a sudden it does for reasons he doesn’t want to examine too closely.

Spock sends a quick check at his chronometer. “If we went right now that would be acceptable.”

“What? Why now?”

Spock looks around. “This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. If you would like to accompany me.” He stands, conscious of the eyes upon them both, even if Kirk isn’t.

Finally Kirk gives in. “Okay.” He wants to know what the hell is going on. He follows, scooping up his tray after Spock takes his over to the counter.

They walk along in silence, side by side. Spock looks… thoughtful, Kirk decides. That’s better than annoyed. Although annoyed might be more truthful.

“Are you annoyed that I sat with you?” Kirk asks at last.

Spock glances at him. “Did you consider the ramifications of the action before you carried it out?”

“Why?” Kirk shrugs. “What’s the deal?”

Spock represses a sigh. “Vulcans are…” He pauses. “Have you mentioned our arrangement to anyone?” He knows that humans often discuss their sexual matters amongst themselves. He had hoped that Kirk would keep this private, but perhaps he should have made it clear beforehand.

“Is that what we have?” Kirk mutters. “An arrangement?” It’s unfair for him to be annoyed at Spock. It’s not like he’s ever voiced a complaint. There’s nothing to complain about really. What the hell is he even doing?

“What would you delineate it?” Spock frowns.

“No clue. Where are we going?” Kirk glances around as they walk down the broad avenue towards the consul housing. He’s barely spent any time on this side of the base. There’s no point for it.

“I thought you expressed an interest in visiting my rooms.”

He leads Kirk to the official ambassador suites, heading into the lift.

 Kirk pauses. He’s silent as the lift carries them to the top suite. “I didn’t realize.” His words trail off as they walk down the broad hallway towards the main suite.

“My father is one of the head ambassadors from Vulcan.” Spock hesitates, then presses the entry control. “Please enter.”

Kirk enters, still slightly hesitant. His curiosity overcomes him and he looks around with interest. It’s a large suite, designed well, but spartanly. The art gracing the walls is unusual, and he moves closer to look at one of the pictures.  

Spock clasps his arms behind his back. “I have not brought you here before because Sarek’s schedule varies often. There is also the fact that he would not approve of the nature of our acquaintance.”  

“Is that so?” Kirk decides to brazen it out. He chooses one of the red recliners and sinks down on it, stretching out comfortably. “So if he found me here now, what would he do?”

“He would be gracious, but surprised. He would have questions for me after you had departed.”

Kirk can imagine. He honestly doesn’t blame Spock for not wanting to bring him back here. He’s not ready to stop teasing yet though. “So you don’t want him to know that we’re fucking.”

“That is the opposite of my wish, yes.”

“We could always spend some time together that wasn’t just sex, you know.” Kirk says it casually, like it doesn’t really matter whether Spock says yes to that or not.

Spock glances at him. “For what purpose?” As pleasant as that could be, it holds no bearing on his time here.

Okay, that hurt. “For…fun.” It sounds stupid even to Kirk. He’s half a mind to just leave right now and forget the whole thing.

“I told you the nature of my research.”

“Yeah,” Kirk shrugs, “But don’t you want to observe humans in a more social manner too?” He’s practically begging Spock for a date here. The thought makes him blush.

“Your suggestion is not without merit,” Spock says after a moment.

“Gee, thanks.”

“But…” Spock hesitates. “Have you considered the consequences of doing that?”

Kirk looks at him, incredulous. “What consequences? It’s not like we’re getting married here.”

“What would you say to your friends when they saw us together?”

“I’d say you were my friend too.” Kirk looks a little defensive. “I’m allowed to have other friends.”

“I see.” Spock still doesn’t look too happy about it.

Abruptly Kirk is too frustrated to argue it any more. He spreads his knees a little wider, watching Spock’s gaze travel over him. “Is that why you didn’t want me to sit with you?”

“It is not that.” Spock represses a sigh. “You desire to be well liked. You _are_ well liked.”

“I guess.” Kirk frowns. “What’s that got to do with anything?” He’s not as popular as Spock thinks, but he keeps that to himself.

“Vulcans are not noted for their popularity, nor do they desire it. Furthermore, your friends will not understand why you would wish to spend time with someone like myself.”

Kirk grins. “That’s cause they’ve never seen you naked.”

Spock’s nostrils flare. “Please do not-”

“Come here.” Kirk spreads his legs wider. There’s plenty of other things to do instead of arguing.

“We should leave.” Spock makes no move towards the door even though he should. He should never have brought Kirk in the first place.

“Wouldn’t you rather kiss me?”

“I would like to do that, but elsewhere is preferable.”

“One kiss and then I’ll go, I swear.” There’s an innocence to Kirk’s statement that Spock knows to be entirely false.

“Very well.” Spock goes over to him. He leans down to brush his lips across Kirk’s. Only Kirk’s hands pull him down by his shirt, until they’re tangled on the recliner. Spock can hear the pulsing of Kirk’s heart. The soft breath as he explores Spock’s mouth with determination. At last Spock surrenders, his hands dancing over Kirk’s back as he loses himself in the welcoming warmth of Kirk’s mouth.

Kirk’s lips are one of his favorite items, Spock decides. They possess just the right warmth to make each kiss a new experience every time. The pressure is both dexterous and arousing. He thinks of Kirk’s tongue and the knowledge of where it’s been previously. It should be disgusting. Illogically it is not.

Kirk grinds against him as his hands smooth through Spock’s hair.

“Spock.” He whispers. “I,”

The surge of _want_ coming from Kirk is so strong, Spock gasps. Kirk’s pupils are blown, his lips flushed, his cock pressed tight against his trousers.

He wants Kirk too, so badly that it pains him. Not here though.

“We should go.”

“Are you serious?” Kirk pants.

“Completely.” Spock pushes him off his lap. “Please.”

“All right.” Kirk sighs. “All right, you win.” He runs a hand through his hair, which succeeds in making Spock’s frustration grow further. He wants to keep Kirk here, to touch that hair with his own hands.

Instead he stands, straightening his tunic.

Kirk does as well, heading for the door.

They exit the ambassador quarters in silence. Once there, Spock hesitates. He very much desires to accompany Kirk back to his own quarters and continue, but he presumes that will not be acceptable at this time.

Kirk looks at him uncertainly. “Will I see you later?”

“Do you wish to?”

Kirk leans in, his body unnervingly close to Spock’s. “What do you think?”

“I think you might be experiencing certain amounts of frustration, leading you to have no desire to spend time in my company.”

“Oh, I’m frustrated all right.” Kirk grimaces. “But it’s the kind that makes me want you around.” He reaches up to touch the collar of Spock’s tunic, pulling at him slightly. “Just let me know.”

The kiss is brief, but Spock still fights the urge to pull away.

“Very well.”

Kirk gives him an unreadable look and turns to head back toward the dormitories. Spock stands there, watching in silence until the human is out of sight. Only then does he return to his own quarters.

*  *  *

That evening however Sarek returns, requiring Spock’s presence at their evening meal. It’s unfortunate, though it’s unfair to Sarek to think so. Spock spends the meal, thinking of the press of Kirk’s lips, and the tousled curl of his hair.

There is no opportunity to visit Kirk’s quarters that evening. He sends a quick message informing Kirk of this development.  After a short delay, there’s a response.

_It’s okay. See you soon._

*  *  *

Kirk rolls over in bed, staring at the ceiling. His roommate, Deskin continues to snore. It’s impossible to sleep. Especially now that his body has chosen to remember making out earlier with Spock.

Well, no point in waiting any longer. He slips his right hand under the sheets, tugging at his cock as he thinks about earlier. Spock had actually taken him to the ambassador quarters. That counted for something. His hand slides familiarly over his dick, remembering the way Spock had responded.

Kirk sighs as he comes, not remotely worried about Deskin hearing him. The snores drown anything out. He wipes his hand on his sheet and rolls over to bury his face in his pillow.

It’s another hour yet before he finally drifts off.

*  *  *

In spite of Kirk’s response to his message, Spock suspects that the human is still dwelling on their previous conversation.

Does it truly matter so much to the human that they haven’t engaged in other activities? If Kirk remains frustrated over that, it stands to reason that soon that frustration will interact with their sexual relationship.

Spock begins to make another list.

*  *  *

Kirk stares at the message. It’s still there. It still says the same thing.

_Would you be agreeable to attending an evening viewing of Andromeda Ten tomorrow night?_

Kirk closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens them, it’s still real. Spock’s asking him to go see a movie. He knows he’s smiling stupidly at his PADD in the middle of the session, and he just doesn’t care.

Unfortunately, his instructor notices. “Kirk.”

Kirk closes the message quickly. “Sir?”

“Something you find amusing, Kirk?”

“No sir.” Kirk murmurs. The rest of the classroom is all focused on him now. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

The instructor gives him a hard look, but leaves it there. Not wanting to risk any more attention, Kirk waits till the end of the session to respond.

*   *   *

The next evening they meet outside the library and walk towards the viewing auditoriums together. Kirk’s in a good mood. He combed his hair twice before leaving his room. He’s wearing a yellow shirt that Spock seems to like the look of.

Spock is attired in the usual black tunic and trousers. He’s slim and distant, walking alongside Kirk. Yet there’s a spark of something between them, evident even in the silence. Kirk knows he’s not imagining it.

Spock purchases their admission, which makes Kirk smirk all the way down the aisle.

“What amuses you this time?” Spock whispers as they take their seats.

“Nothing. I just like you being a gentleman, that’s all.” He leans back in his seat.

“I invited you. It seemed fitting.”

Kirk leans over to whisper. “Thank you for, well, everything.”

“You are entirely welcome.” He can feel the warmth of Kirk’s smile even in the dark.

The projector clicks and the screen starts the preliminary announcements.

Kirk settles back in his seat. He’s seen the movie before, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that he’s on a date with Spock. In a darkened movie theater. There’s only one other person in the audience, a guy seated several rows ahead.

After the first half hour has passed, Kirk can’t help sneaking a sideways look at Spock.

“You know, a lot of people jerk off when they watch a movie.” Kirk murmurs.

Spock doesn’t see any relevance in what Kirk’s just told him except perhaps he means to open a debate about masturbation. "I see. Do you indulge in such masturbation often?" It’s not the time he would have chosen for such a discussion, but their conversation doesn’t seem to trouble the other viewer.

"Kinda a personal question.” Kirk whispers, and not exactly where he was going with that.

"I apologize. It was not meant to offend." Spock keeps his eyes on the screen.

"You didn't." Kirk tells him. He can't resist, letting his left hand slink over Spock's thigh.

Spock looks at it.

"Nobody can see." Kirk whispers.

That is not the point. The point is this is hardly the appropriate venue for any sort of sexual activity, and yet with Kirk looking at him like that, with the flickering shadows of the screen, the warm hand on his thigh...Spock can see the appeal.

He inclines his knee slightly. It's all the encouragement Kirk needs. His hand continues its journey up Spock's thigh to his groin where it starts to explore the outline of his genitalia through the material.

Spock tries to remain focused on the screen, but it’s difficult. Kirk acts like the dark is nothing to him. His thumb rubs attentively at the growing bulge in Spock’s pants. It’s just a fraction too slow to be genuinely satisfying. Spock suspects Kirk is doing this on purpose.

He glances at him.

Unlike his, Kirk’s eyes are fixed on the screen. He’s not even paying attention to the slow torturous havoc he’s wreaking upon Spock’s person. It’s immensely frustrating. Then, Spock observes the faintest quirk at the corner of Kirk’s lips. He knows exactly what he’s doing.

Two can play at this game. That, Spock believes, is the appropriate phrase. He slides a hand over Kirk’s leg to palm his crotch.

Kirk sucks in a breath.

Spock is pleased to find he’s not entirely unaffected by the proceedings. It takes barely one long stroke to bring Kirk achingly erect, straining at the material.

“Bastard.” Kirk groans under his breath.

“The circumstances of my birth, which do not collaborate with that statement, are unconnected to the state of this experiment.” Spock murmurs. He runs his fingers down the seam of Kirk’s pants, amused at the way the human spreads his legs. Kirk does not hate this in any respect.

He’s considering which step to take next when Kirk starts grinding the heel of his palm lightly against Spock’s crotch. It’s crude but effective, making Spock’s body hum with arousal.

Spock retaliates by unzipping Kirk’s pants and slipping his hand inside.

He keeps his hand out of Kirk’s underwear at first, but the more Kirk’s cock presses greedily at his fingers, he slips them one by one in to caress it.

Kirk’s hand grips him hard for a moment and Spock hisses.

“Sorry.” Kirk mouths. “Just, I forget how warm how your hands are.”

The tip of his cock is already leaking, and Spock takes immense pleasure in rubbing the beads across his fingertips. Kirk’s intake of breath makes him look over again. Even in the flickering light, he can tell how affected Kirk is. Human sexuality will never cease to intrigue Spock. Especially, he suspects, when it concerns this human in particular.

Kirk comes with a muttered growl, his semen seeping over Spock’s hand. He’s unsure what to do with it when Kirk simply leans over to unzip his pants.

He grins up at Spock and lowers his head.

This is decidedly not appropriate for a public area. Spock’s free hand grips the seat’s armrest. Kirk’s mouth is warm and wet, teasing him with short, bobbing sucks, leaving him aching for more. He wraps his hand around Kirk, but it does nothing to curtail this behavior. Kirk simply takes him further into his mouth. The spent cock in Spock’s hand twitches faintly.

Kirk’s head is right there in his lap. Spock is fascinated by the sight of it in motion. At last he can no retrain his desire no longer. Lifting his unoccupied hand he sets it gently upon Kirk’s hair. Kirk tilts his head slightly towards it, and murmurs something indecipherable.

Slowly, Spock threads his fingers through the hair that he has become quite fond of. That word doesn’t suit. There are few words to express the feeling when he touches Kirk’s hair, when he catches sight of him in the hall, the turn of Kirk’s head, the way the afternoon sunlight catches itas Kirk gazes up at him from his bed. All of these images have somehow become more than a little dear to Spock. He’s not entirely sure how that happened.

Kirk’s rubbing his head against his hand so Spock starts caressing his hair more strongly. Kirk pulls off briefly. “That feels good.”

“So I gather.” It should be strange to be so affected by the way Kirk’s voice sounds, slightly husky and warm, from the full knowledge that his mouth has just been intimately upon Spock’s cock, but it isn’t.

Kirk grins at him again, leaning in to kiss Spock’s lips, just a quick breath of a kiss, before lowering his head once more.  This time his tongue dips out to nuzzle at Spock’s balls.

His fingers tug at Kirk’s hair in retaliation, but that does nothing to curb Kirk’s behavior. Each lick of his tongue sends light heat curling Spock’s groin.

His hand tightens once more. “Kirk.”

Somehow Kirk knows what he means and drags his tongue back up Spock’s cock and covers him with his mouth once more. It takes very little after that. Spock’s hips cant silently. Kirk presses a hand against his stomach, holding him still as he swallows it all down.

He straightens up at last, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The look upon his face is decidedly smug. Spock takes this moment to wipe his hand on the interior of Kirk’s pants and remove his hand. They both zip up their pants in silence. Spock glances at the screen. There’s scant interest in trying to determine what’s going on. He wonders if he should make the effort.

Kirk reaches over and places his hand over Spock’s. “Too much?” He whispers.

There’s an undercurrent of concern in his thoughts that’s not evident in his light tone. Spock files that away for later contemplation.

“No.” He tells Kirk, and receives a quick, pleased press of Kirk’s hand in return. It makes Spock’s heart twist uncomfortably. Every time Kirk does something as casual as that, he shouldn’t count it as anything for it means nothing in the human terms of affection. Or rather, it doesn’t mean the same. He knows hand holding/touching is affectionate for humans, but it doesn’t register equally.

All the same Spock allows himself to rub his thumb along the curve of Kirk’s palm. His cock twitches.

Spock keeps his hand in Kirk’s for the rest of the viewing.

*  *  *

“That was nice.” Kirk says as they head out afterwards. There’s a pleasant breeze. He wonders if Spock would mind walking out in the garden compound, or if he has to get back.

“Indeed.”

“I don’t mean…” Kirk stops. “Look, I really didn’t mean to do… that exactly. Here you are, actually taking me out, and I go and blow you.”

Spock’s eyebrows rise higher.

“I just, really wanted to. That’s all.”

They start walking again.

“As you said, people do indulge in that during movies.” Spock says.

Kirk laughs. “I don’t do that with just any of my friends.” Spock says nothing in return and Kirk glances at him. “Spock, we are friends…aren’t we?” There’s a note of uncertainty in Kirk’s voice that he can’t manage to hide. He hates that, but suddenly, what if he’s wrong? What if this is all just been…well, really good sex?

_He told you were a research project from the second day- it’s not like he hid anything from you._

“Yes.” Spock says after a moment. “I believe we are.”

He sounds rather surprised, which in turn makes all of Kirk’s fears melt away and he can’t help laughing.

“Relax. It’s okay to be friends with your research project.” He pats Spock on the chest. “Want to walk in the gardens for a while?”

“Yes.” Spock tells him. “I would enjoy that.”

Kirk’s smile is like the first star visible in the summer evening. Spock does not catalogue it for data or consider how it compares to others in the past. He simply acknowledges the brightness of it, and how it feels to know it’s directed at him.

*  *   *

Slowly, it becomes habit for Kirk to wait for Spock after his sessions or catch him on his walk over. Sometimes they take a walk afterwards around the exercise track. For the most part, it still ends in going back to Kirk’s room. (Not that Kirk minds that.)

He realizes though that Spock knew what he was talking about. Kirk can’t help noticing the looks they occasionally get as they walk around the track together. Honestly, he hadn’t thought it would be such a big deal. There are aliens all over the student center, all over the base. Why would this matter so much?

He’s determined to show Spock it doesn’t matter to everyone, so the next day he makes a point of taking Spock to the library to introduce him to his study group.

"This is Spock." Kirk nods at the group. "Spock this is Shah, Quinn, Le-ui, and Hale."

Spock nods at the four humans seated around the table. He hopes he's keeping his moderate discomfort adequately hidden. Apparently this introduction matters to Kirk, therefore he will make an effort.

"Spock's here as part of the ambassador team." Kirk explains as he sits. After a moment Spock takes the seat beside him.

"Not precisely." Spock corrects Kirk before any of the others reach the wrong conclusion. "My father is the ambassador."

“Yeah, you’re a little young for that.” Quinn winks at Kirk.

Spock doesn’t know what to make of that so he makes no comment.

Kirk reaches for his hand under the table, giving it a little stroke. Spock glances at him, but Kirk doesn't let go. He holds Spock's hand for the duration of the conversation, which ranges from sports Spock has little interest in to the sessions they're all attending at the base. These at least he finds moderately interesting, especially Kirk's continued debate on how many science courses are really required to do well at the academy.

“At least a rudimentary knowledge of the star system is necessary,” Shah reminds him. “As well as a working knowledge of the science programs.”

“Well, you know I have that part down.” Kirk grins.

Spock joins in when he can make a relevant comment. For the most part the humans are not as unwelcoming as he assumed they would be. As far as he can tell, the group has no previous associations before being on the starbase, yet they have struck up an easy, friendly acquaintance. He puts this down somewhat to Kirk’s participation. There is something in the human that allows others to relax in his company, yet strive for more friendship.

 _He would make a good leader one day_ , Spock realizes. _Once he has matured somewhat, tempered the fire as it is._

It’s a strange realization to have while half-aroused and considering how tempting, albeit imprudent, it would be to take Kirk elsewhere simply to press their lips together. Not prudent at all, Spock knows this. He puts the wanting down to the fact that Kirk is still stroking his fingers.  A steady, warming hum of affection flutters towards Spock. He finds it increasingly difficult to focus on the conversation.

He should tell the human the exact meaning of his actions, and yet Spock finds himself curiously unwilling to do so. By now he has let Kirk touch his hands so often; it would seem a belated attempt at propriety. In all honesty, he doesn’t want Kirk to stop.

*  *  *

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Kirk nudges his shoulder afterwards. “Was it?”

“Your companions all seem affable enough.” Spock keeps his hands behind his back as they walk along. He’s already aroused enough. The urge to pull Kirk off into one of the alcoves along the path is strong indeed.

“They’ll be thrilled to hear it.” Kirk hides his grin. He looks sideways. “You feeling alright?”

“What leads you to suspect I’m not?”

“You look pretty tense.” Kirk purses his lips. “Was it something I said?”

“No.” Spock speeds up his pace slightly.

“Something one of the others said?”

“No.” They are nearing the science section. There is a niche between Building A2 and AB, that would provide some privacy.

“Spock?” Kirk reaches out to touch his shoulder.

Spock can wait no longer. He seizes Kirk’s wrist, pulling him down the path towards the alcove.

“ _Spock?_ ”

“It was nothing you said.” He presses Kirk up against the wall, breathing heavily. Kirk looks surprised, but delighted by this development. “When you touch me…”

“What I’d do?”

“Your hands.” Spock breathes, unsteadily. “I find them arousing.”

The familiar smirk spreads across Kirk’s face. “You don’t say.”

“I believe I just did.” Spock closes his eyes as Kirk eases a knee between his thighs. He retaliates by pinning Kirk’s wrists above his head. “And I believe you know exactly what you do to me every time you touch me.”

“I’m beginning to get a pretty good idea.” Kirk whispers. He bites back a moan as Spock leans in to kiss his neck. He’s still half in shock that Spock is doing this in public. Hell if he’s going to tell him to stop though. Spock nuzzles at him, his teeth grazing over Kirk’s skin as his hips press against Kirk’s.

This time Kirk moans, low and needy in his throat. Spock’s erection pushes against his thigh. Damn, he really does have an effect on him. His own dick surges with interest. Kirk bumps his crotch meaningfully at Spock.

“You.” Spock’s breath heats his neck, and then Spock quite deliberately bites him, right on the neck.

Kirk’s cry is captured as Spock quickly claps one hand over his mouth. The human’s breath warms his already stimulated palm. Spock bites his lower lip, grinding against Kirk in a surge of desperation.

They come, panting, slumped against each other.

Spock rests his forehead against Kirk’s. The blissful peace streaming from Kirk leaves him dazed. It’s not just that. It’s more. It’s happiness.

Kirk kisses him instinctually. He’s sweaty, he just came in his pants, and he couldn’t be happier.

“You.” He echoes Spock’s inconsequential comment.

Spock smiles.

*  *  *

 “Hey.” Kirk nods at Spock as he sees him in the gym. He’s been busy over the last week with mid-session reviews. There’s been no time to get together. Now though, he grins at the Vulcan.

Spock nods back at him, conscious of the other person in the gym.

It’s late. The other guy finishes up on the bars, and then heads off to the showers. Kirk moseys over to where Spock is exercising. He leans against the wall, watching with obvious enjoyment. The other student leaves without looking at either of them.

Spock straightens up at last, facing Kirk. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, I’m sure you can.” Kirk says smoothly.

Spock doesn’t blink. “If you desire to meet later, I am amenable to that.”

Kirk leans in. “What’s wrong with right now?”

Now that gives Spock pause. He looks at Kirk with faint surprise. “You wish to engage in coitus here?”

“Why not?” Kirk straightens up, moving closer towards him. “After all, this is where it all started, right?” After that little stunt outside the science building he’s been itching to see if Spock’s up for anything similar.

“Incorrect,” Spock corrects automatically. “This all began when I saw you in the library.”

 “So you want to have sex in the library?”

“Negative. That would be unwise.”

Kirk grins. “There’s no one here.” The last guy’s left. They’re completely alone.

“That is not the point.” Spock can’t help wondering whether Kirk is simply feeling more adventurous, or if he’s been harboring an exhibitionist streak this entire time and Spock has inadvertently triggered it.

“Come on, Spock.” Kirk leans in further, “You know you want to.” His breath warms Spock’s cheeks. His lips tilt up, temptingly. At this proximity, Spock can’t help gazing directly into Kirk’s eyes. He thinks back.

“What?” Kirk whispers.

“Your eyes. They resemble a supernova I saw once.”

Kirk blinks. “Is that right?”

“It was extremely beautiful.” Spock finishes. He reaches out a hand, touching Kirk’s cheek.

The surprise, the want, the _everything_ surging through Kirk’s skin towards him makes his fingers tingle. Would it be so wrong to give in and do this? What if they were caught? The thought of that makes him start to pull away.

Only Kirk catches his wrist before he can. He holds Spock’s hand in his, and raises it to his mouth.

Spock closes his eyes. The touch of Kirk’s lips on his knuckles sends jagged streaks of lust through his body. His other hand curls around Kirk’s hip, pulling him closer. Kirk licks his way around Spock’s middle finger, before sucking it into his mouth.

He nearly chokes on it when Spock pushes him up hard against the wall. “ _Spock_.”

Spock pulls back, his chest heaving. “I apologize.”

“Oh no, you don’t.” Kirk captures his mouth, cupping the back of Spock’s head as he kisses him.

His arousal presses tightly against Spock’s crotch. This is unwise. They should stop. The noise Kirk emits when Spock presses back makes Spock’s gut tighten with need. This is _human_ , this desire spiraling within him, rolling off of Kirk. Spock decides, and gives himself over to the decision.

He grips Kirk’s ass, lifting him to rest him against the wall.

Kirk laughs, a light happy sound that pleases Spock, wrapping his legs around Spock’s waist. “Showoff.” He licks the tip of Spock’s right ear.

Spock gasps. He reaches between them to tug at Kirk’s pants. Kirk pulls his down in return, and Spock settles more firmly between his legs, his cock nudging between Kirk’s cheeks.

“I have no lubricant with me.” He wasn’t intending for this to happen when he planned to visit the gym today.

“Me either.” Kirk grabs his hand. “It’s okay.”

“What are you,” Spock swallows the rest of the sentence as Kirk sucks again on his fingers. The stimulation is too much. He’s going to-

“There.” Kirk nods at the spit-covered fingers.

Spock raises an eyebrow. “This is sufficient?” He profoundly doubts it.

“It’ll be a little rough, but come on.” Kirk shrugs. “I like that.” His cock presses, thick and heavy against Spock’s belly, supporting the statement.

“Very well.” Spock inserts the still sensitizes tips of his fingers into Kirk, who leans back against the wall, arms resting on Spock’s shoulders.

“Yeah, just like that.”

Spock pushes further, stretching Kirk until he’s satisfied that he won’t hurt him. Only then does he ready his cock.

Kirk leans forward again to whisper in his ear. “Besides, your dick gets so wet, it’ll slip in nice and easy.” He nips the curved point, and Spock reacts instantaneously. It is fortunate for Kirk that he already took care. At this point he merely enters Kirk in with one smooth stroke.

Kirk’s fingers clench into his shoulder hard. “ _Fuck_.”

“I should have warned you.” Spock murmurs. “My ears are rather sensitive.”

“No kidding.” Kirks grins, tightening his legs around Spock’s waist, pulling him closer. He drops a kiss on Spock’s lips. “Good sensitive, I take it, rather than bad sensitive.”

“It was not unpleasant.” Spock repositions his hands so that they’re supporting Kirk more fully before he begins to move steadily.

“Good.” Kirk starts to work his way up Spock’s throat, placing a soft-lipped, heated kiss everywhere he feels it’s needed. When he reaches Spock’s other ear, he licks along the tip. Spock’s fingers tighten on his hips.

He alters his thrusts every so subtly, brushing across Kirk’s prostate.

“Fuck, Spock,”

Spock does it again wordlessly, feeling Kirk’s cock press relentlessly against his stomach. Kirk takes this opportunity to bite his ear harder.

At that, the heat inside Spock rises up to unparalleled heights. He turns, carrying Kirk over to the wrestling mats.

“What,” Kirk winces slightly as Spock lies him down on the mat and eases out of him.

“Turn over.” Spock growls.

Kirk gives him a look, but does, kneeling on the mat. Spock grips his hips even harder if that’s possible, reentering Kirk with a force that leaves him breathless.

“This is what you were imagining earlier, is it not?” Spock murmurs, pressing against Kirk. “Being taken on the very mat where I first bested you.”

“Hey,” Kirk protests, but it’s a weak protest. He arches back against Spock, meeting his thrusts. “Yeah, actually. Never thought it would be this good.”

The breathiness to his words, the racing pulse, the sheer exhilaration present when Spock touches him – all of this affirm Kirk’s words. Is it so wondrous to lose yourself in this? But as he moves inside Kirk, feeling the matching stretch and push of the human body against his own, Spock knows simply that it is. It is a wondrous thing, and a dangerous one.

Kirk groans aloud when he comes, his own hand wrapped around his dick. Spock reaches around to touch his hand to Kirk’s, feeling the shuddering pulse of his orgasm, and then he’s lost too.

He slumps across Kirk, the warm haze overtaking him. In this moment Spock is content.

Then he remembers where they are.

“Come.” He eases out of Kirk, pulling up his pants.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I just did.” Kirk rolls over with a groan. “I don’t think I can move.”

“I can always carry you to the showers.” Spock looks down at him, marveling at the fact that this human with his tousled hair, and flushed lips can cause such a myriad of reactions within him. Kirk’s cock lies still now. Spock resists the urge to stroke it out of fondness.

“I bet you would.” Kirk smiles up at him. “Naw, I can walk it.” He tugs his pants up and stands. “I told it was a good idea.”

“I believe you did no such thing.”

“But it _was_ a good idea.”

“We were fortunate not to get caught.”

“That’s us.” Kirk bumps his shoulder into Spock’s as they head for the showers. “Lucky.”

Spock pauses a moment, watching Kirk walk ahead. He almost believes the human to be right on that account. 

*  *  *

_One week later:_

Spock’s on his way over to his afternoon history session when Kirk jogs up to him.

“Hello.”

“Hey.” Kirk smiles.

They walk another few paces before Kirk speaks again. “So…my roommate shipped out for good this morning.”

Spock assumes there’s more to this statement than merely informing him about the doings of an individual he’s never actually had occasion to meet.

He’s proven right when Kirk continues. “So, if you wanted to stay the night sometime, you could.”

“You don’t wish to take advantage of his departure and enjoy the solitude?”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that.” Kirk shrugs, “It’s no big deal if you don’t want to.”

At some point Spock desires to know the precise nature of what is a big deal. He’s heard plenty of things about what _isn’t_. For now though, he merely nods and says, “I will consider it.”

Kirk’s answering smile is enough to nearly make a decision right then and there.

“See you later then.”

“Until later.”

*  *  *

Spock weighs the pros and cons throughout the day. It would be enjoyable to not be interrupted by the possibility of an intrusion of another person. Although since that person had had more of a right to be in their quarters than Spock, technically it could never have exactly been an intrusion.

He thinks of waking up beside Kirk, seeing him first thing in the morning, that smile, which he knows is often described as lazy, but the word doesn’t fit. It’s not lazy to create that expression. It’s…

Spock spends an unnecessary amount of time trying to select just the right word to describe that smile. No single adjective can describe it adequately.

It’s the afterglow of a fire he once saw on Vulcan. The flames had died away and the aftereffects were a steadily growing shadow, streaked with deep blues and purples as it spread across the sky. The dying hues of red and gold not quite faded, mixing with the shadow to form an expanse of luminous dark gold. The gloriousness of it had stolen Spock’s breath.

This is what he thinks of when Kirk smiles at him in that familiar, comfortable way, as though Kirk is pleased to see Spock, that to look up and find him in his sights is welcoming to Kirk.

It’s an extraordinary thought.

The ambassadorial schedule is on the table when he enters the suite. According to it, his father will be occupied with a meeting and meditation session that will take up most of the next 24 hours. There is little reason for anyone to check his room.

He sends a message to Kirk. _Your earlier suggestion is acceptable._

_I’ll show you what’s agreeable._

_I believe you already have on more than one occasion._

_Damn straight._

Kirk grins down at the PADD in his hands. He can’t believe Spock actually said yes. The suggestion had been impulsive, but he’d thought about it before. It would just be so great not to have to hustle out of there every time they were done. To actually be able to linger over Spock’s skin for as long as he wants to.

_Damn, Kirk, you really do have it bad._

So what? He tells that voice inside his head. What’s it matter if he does really like Spock? It makes everything better, doesn’t it? It’s not like they’re going to get married or anything.

Still, he’s glad that there are two more months before it’s his turn to head back to Earth. Two more months with Spock. That should be enough. Right?

*  *  *

Spock pauses in the doorway of Kirk’s room.

“What’s wrong?” Kirk looks around.

“Nothing is amiss.” Spock hesitates. “Your quarters look pleasant.”

“Good.”

It’s an understatement. The room is extremely orderly, suggesting Kirk has made a concentrated effort to clean it now that his roommate has departed. There’s a fresh tablecloth on the table, and as Spock walks further into the room, he smells the scent of steeping tea. It’s a delicately spiced variety that Spock has made mention of only once in Kirk’s presence.

The largest change perhaps is that the two beds are now pushed together. Spock studies this development in complete silence.

Kirk follows his gaze and, uncharacteristically, blushes when Spock raises an eyebrow at him. “Ah, that. I just thought it would give us more room.”

“You are correct. A most practical modification.” Spock looks at Kirk, and suddenly, there is the sweetest pleasure in him at the knowledge that he can touch this human, and the human will welcome it. That in Kirk’s eyes, he is not strange, not alien, not unwelcome. That is the heart of it. Every time he touches Kirk’s skin, the welcome inherent in Kirk’s flesh is eye-opening. A phrase Spock has previously not had much use for. Obviously the eyes are open when they are required to be, and closed when they are not. But this.

He reaches out his hand to touch Kirk’s cheek.

Kirk swallows, his eyes half closing for a second, and the longing is so strong, Spock falters briefly, what is he doing here… Kirk’s face is so quiet and beautiful in the silent room.

“If you start that now, we’ll never make it to dinner.” Kirk wraps his own hand around Spock’s, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss before lowering it.

“I was unaware that dinner was a necessary part of copulation.”

“It’s not, but I wanted to.” Kirk grins. “Before, if I had made any effort like this, Deskin would have noticed, and,” he pauses. “Anyway, the point is, I wanted to.”

“Very well.” Spock folds his hands behind his back. They are not aching to touch Kirk once more. That would be absurd.

“Have a seat.”

Spock does, waiting. “I was unaware that you cooked, or that students were allowed to in their dormitories.”

“I can cook if I have to,” Kirk tells him. “And technically we’re not supposed to. Which is why I made other arrangements.”

The dishes he sets in front of Spock are familiar, and entirely too accurate to have been recreated in the replicator. Spock looks at him as Kirk takes his seat opposite.

“Okay, so I didn’t cook it. I bribed one of the commissary cooks to put it together for me. They do a lot of cooking for the visiting envoys, obviously so they’re good at it.”

Spock is touched at the effort and thought Kirk has put into this. It doesn’t stop him from being amused at the amount of salt and spice Kirk adds to his own plate throughout the meal.

He takes a final bite and sets his fork aside. “I believe I am finished.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Spock says firmly.

“Okay.” Kirk clears the dishes, his wrist brushing Spock’s as he does. Spock takes a long sip of tea and then rises.

Kirk turns around from placing the dishes in the sink to find Spock right behind him. Wordlessly, Spock reaches for his wrists, drawing Kirk over to the joined beds. Kirk is right. They have more room now.

There, he presses Kirk down upon the soft coverlet, swiftly divesting him of his clothes. Once Kirk is completely naked, Spock pulls back to gaze at him.

Naked, Kirk looks even younger than he is. Spock traces his fingertips across his jaw, down his throat, over his chest. Kirk exhales silently as Spock touches his nipples then down his stomach, feeling the tension there. Then down between his hips, light golden hair covering his thigh, his pale human cock, so flushed with blood and need. Spock presses a kiss to the side of Kirk’s thigh, feeling Kirk tremble under his lips.

“Spock.”

“Tell me what you want.” All this time he has sought to discover more. Now he wants to give, anything Kirk desires, he wants to fulfill.

“You.” Kirk’s answer is short and sweet, and completely honest. He looks up at Spock with undisguised longing. “I want you.”

Spock kneels on either side of him, devouring Kirk’s mouth in a heated kiss. Kirk reaches for his pants, pulling them down over his thighs.

“Off, now.”

Spock complies quickly, releasing Kirk only to pull his clothes off. He places them on top of Kirk’s and turns back.

Kirk wraps his legs around Spock’s torso, pulling him down on the joined beds.

Spock presses his chest close Kirk’s, drinking in the scent of his skin. Their cocks rub together, and Kirk keens faintly at the feel of it.

“Spock.”

“Shh.” Spock caresses his cheek. His cock is leaking across Kirk’s, creating the most enjoyable friction. He sinks two fingers into Kirk, quick and messy.

“Spock.” Kirk says more insistently. He cups Spock’s face, drawing him down for a kiss. “ _Now_.”

Kirk pulls him in, his body urging him onward. His hands grip Spock’s back. The rhythm between their bodies is steady as Spock moves within him.

He has heard the phrase ‘time standing still’ before, but before this, never fully considered the concept entirely. Now – it makes sense. He sees Kirk’s eyes, heavy-lidded and aroused, his body joined with Spock’s, his mind is so open and welcoming, just as welcoming as his smile – _oh_ , it’s so tempting to raise his hand to Kirk’s face, to truly join with him once and for all.

Spock forces his hand to grip the blanket instead. To give in would be an intrusion he could never forgive himself for. The blanket tears underneath his grip, and he jerks in surprise.

Kirk arches his back, blunt nails digging into Spock’s skin. “No, don’t stop.”

Spock buries his face in the curve of Kirk’s shoulder as he continues to thrust, Kirk’s arms wrapped around him. Dimly, he’s aware of his body shuddering and then, Kirk pushes at him, rolling them over to straddle Spock. Spock gazes up in muted wonder as Kirk settles atop his cock, his hands still gripping Spock’s arms.

It’s the work of a moment to ease them down to clasp his palms. Then, oh, Kirk’s riding him, hands clasped tight, and all too soon Spock’s coming, breath tight and piercing in his chest. Kirk gives a sharp cry, spurting across his stomach. He stares down at Spock, and then rolls off to lie still beside him.

Spock wraps an arm around him, burying his face in Kirk’s hair. His heart is too full to speak.

*  *  *

They sleep.

Spock wakes first.

He lies there in the dim half-lights of the room, Kirk slumbering beside him. The temptation of earlier returns to him. He had come so very close to invading Kirk’s mind.

It’s unthinkable. The near lack of control frightens Spock and his hands twist in the blanket.

Kirk stirs in his arms, yawning. “Hey.” He looks up at Spock, sleepy and yet smiling, before sitting up.

“Where are you going?”

“Relax. I’m just thirsty.” He pads naked over to the replicator. “You want anything?”

“Please.”

Kirk gets them each a cup of cool mint tea and brings them over.

He arranges himself casually against Spock, handing him his cup. His back fits the curve of Spock’s torso in a perfectly satisfactory manner. Spock holds his cup with one hand, the other rests on Kirk’s left thigh.

"So, what're you doing after this?" Kirk still sounds half asleep. He raises his cup to his mouth.

"I presume more sleep will follow.”

Kirk chuckles. “No, I mean, _after_ , after.” He gestures towards the window, though what that has to do with anything, Spock doesn’t really understand.

After a moment though he discerns Kirk’s meaning.  “I will return to Vulcan with my father and the rest of the ambassador team."

"No, I mean, what are you going to do for the future."

"The future." Spock repeats.

"What do you want to do?" Kirk asks. "I'm going to join Starfleet.” He turns his head to look up at Spock, an expectant look in his eye.

"I will be undergoing the entrance exams for the Vulcan Science Academy." Spock says finally. "It is a highly prestigious honor to be accepted." Belatedly he realizes that sounds like bragging to human ears. "I meant no offense. I was only repeating what my father has told me."

"None taken." Kirk assures him. His hand moves over Spock's bare chest. "I'm sure it's intense and prestigious. You must want to go there a great deal."

"I have studied a great deal in preparation," Spock says neutrally.

Kirk glances at him, quizzically. "That's not the same thing. Do you _want_ to go there?"

"It would be illogical not to." Spock tells him.

The answer satisfies Kirk momentarily. Later though, he will remember this.

Spock doesn't tell him he too has dreamed of attending Starfleet. That this time of observation is only strengthening that desire, instead of reinforcing his obedience to his father's decision.

"Anyway, better you than me." Kirk grins at him.

"Tell me about why you want to join Starfleet." Spock settles back against the headboard, intent on listening to Kirk as he speaks. It is a logical choice for one so enthusiastic about the universe. He remembers then, thinking that Kirk would make a good leader. “Do your parents approve of this?”

“My dad encouraged it, actually.” Kirk grins. “I think Mom would prefer it if I did something a little less dangerous, but she has to know by now that’s not going to happen. Besides, my brother is a biologist. He’ll be sticking around at least.” He pauses, thinking over Spock’s question. There are so many things he could say in response. In the end he goes with the basic truth.

 “I want to see the universe.” Kirk leans his head back against Spock. “To explore everything.” He  hesitates. “Maybe that sounds foolish.”

Spock’s hand presses against his thigh. “I think you will be aptly suited for such an adventure.” He means it utterly. Adventure will suit Kirk very well indeed.

Kirk laughs. “I can only hope you’re right.” He leans over to set his cup down before rolling over on his stomach to face Spock. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

Kirk punches him lightly on the stomach. “You know what I mean.”

“Ask then.”

 “You said this started at the library.”

“Correct.”

Kirk flattens himself on the bed, resting his chin on his folded arms. “Tell me.”

“Specify?” Spock murmurs. At the moment he is more inclined to lie there quietly with Kirk’s warmth seeping into his body.

“Tell me how you saw me at the library.”

Spock considers. He sets his cup aside as well and laces his fingers around one raised knee. “At first I thought you were merely another student, studying at one of the cubicles. But as the afternoon faded, and you were so intent upon the book you were reading, I grew more curious.” He pauses. “And then as the sun retreated, it reflected off the window and cast a glare upon your reading materials. You looked up. I knew that you could not truly see because of the sunlight in your eyes, but for that brief moment it seemed as though you were looking straight at me.” He wets his lips, oddly nervous to divulge this. “I desired to know what that would truly feel like.”

Kirk sits up. “How’d you’d like it when you found out?” His voice is soft, and his eyes gaze intently at Spock’s.

“It surpassed anything I could possibly hope for.” Spock says.

Kirk leans in, the soft press of his lips on Spock’s now as familiar as the feel of his skin. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Kirk’s hair.

*  *  * 

In the morning, Kirk wakes first, overly warm. He pushes the sheets aside, gazing at Spock. The Vulcan looks peaceful as he sleeps. Kirk presses a kiss to his side and lies there, watching the rise and fall of Spock’s chest.

*  *  *

The mid-summer formal dinner requires attendance from all students and guests. Yet for some reason Spock is still startled to pick Kirk out amongst the human students seated at one of the long tables. For once Kirk is dressed in the plain gray uniform, his hair combed neatly. He’s laughing at something one of his companions said.

He glances up and catches Spock’s eye, smiling at him across the room.

For some reason, the smile won’t form on Spock’s lips. The reality of seeing Kirk here while he’s at the side of his father is constricting. The small pocket of the universe that Spock inhabits when he’s with Kirk is not real. Not compared to this.

He looks away.

*  *  *

It’s some time later when Spock makes his way outside. The music from the hall has grown louder, and while his father and the other Vulcan adults are more accustomed to dealing with human levels of dissonances it makes Spock’s ears ache.

He steps out into the broad hallway leading out to the garden. The summer night air is rich and sweet, soothing him.

“Not even gonna say hello?”

Spock turns to see Kirk leaning against the wall. The arch of the alcove casts a shadow over his face, but then he steps forward. The hurt Spock sees there makes him flinch.

“That was not my intention.” He’s unsure whether he’s answering Kirk’s question or the look in his eyes.

“Sure.” Kirk shrugs. He raises the cup in his hands. Spock is fairly certain it contains alcohol. Kirk’s shoulders hunch, but he holds himself steadily. His level of intoxication is not dangerously high.

He cocks his head, eying Spock as he takes another drink. “How about introducing me to your dad?”

“Do you truly wish it?”

“No.” Kirk says at last. He doesn’t actually. It’s more the fact that Spock so obviously _doesn’t_ want to. He knows it’s unfair, but that’s the way it is. He shrugs again. “There is something I want though.”

Spock waits warily.

Kirk squares his shoulders. “I want you to kiss me.”

The alcove they’re standing in is private enough, but anyone could walk through the garden hallway at any point and catch sight of them. Spock opens his mouth to refuse, the words are there waiting to be spoken, but now the look in Kirk’s eyes truly stops him. It’s a curious mixture, torn between pleading and an obvious challenge. Kirk doesn’t believe he will do this.

Spock steps forward, one hand resting on Kirk’s hip as he lowers his mouth. It’s a slow, unhurried examination of Kirk’s mouth, every turn and lick of his tongue reminding Kirk how well Spock knows exactly how he likes to be kissed. And then Kirk cups his ass hard.

Spock draws back. “Kirk.” After everything they’ve done, however much he _wants_ this _,_ it is still embarrassing to be held so intimately in public. He considers this a sign that some semblance of his Vulcan self is still somewhat balanced.

“I have a first name, you know.” Kirk swallows.

“I am perfectly aware,”

“Nevermind.” Kirk grips the front of his shirt, while he squeezes Spock’s ass once more. “Care to explain why you wouldn’t look at me in there?”

“Jim.” It’s the first time Spock’s spoken the word, and the taste of it is new on his lips. Why has he never used it before?

Kirk looks down. “I just don’t understand.”

For once Spock doesn’t allow him to finish. He kisses Kirk, holding him there against the wall as Kirk holds him just as tightly. Their mouths devour in pure desperate need until finally they have to pull back for breath.

Spock can’t explain, but perhaps he should try.

Before he can attempt it though, Kirk just shakes his head. “It’s okay.” He gives Spock a lopsided, rueful smile. “It doesn’t matter.”

Spock knows this to be untrue when every pulse of Kirk’s being is shouting that for some reason it does. “I have to go.”

“I know.” Kirk bites his lip, but nods. “See you soon.”

“Until then.” Spock kisses him once more, and then returns to the dining hall.

Kirk stays out in the hallway a moment longer, leaning against the wall. “You idiot,” he whispers. “What did you think was going to happen?”

The statue staring back at him makes no reply.

*  *  *

The next morning Spock is looking over the weekly schedule when Sarek enters the room. “I have news.”

“Is mother well?”

Sarek frowns at the concern, and Spock folds his hands together in his lap. It had been an unnecessary question. He should have waited.

“As far as I know, your mother is good health. The news is entirely unrelated. The team has been recalled to Vulcan. The summit concluded earlier than expected.”

Spock hears the words, registers them. The thought of leaving is a dull pain in his chest. He’s supposed to have a month left. “But it will take some time to ready the ship.” Surely that will take at least a week.

“Preparations were started two weeks ago when the possibility of this happening became more of a probability. We depart in 2.4 hours. After you are finished packing, I require you to join me for the official farewells.” Sarek pauses, looking at his son who sits there so silently. “Is there something you wish to do before departure?”

There is a hesitation, and then Spock shakes his head. “No, there is nothing.”

He packs methodically. When it is done, he joins his father, listening in silence to the farewell speeches. He bows to each dignitary who addresses him, saluting them in perfect Vulcan dignity.

There is nothing he could have said anyway. In all likelihood, he and Kirk will not meet again. In time Kirk will either come to view their shared experiences as a nostalgic memory, or a regrettable youthful affair. To assume otherwise is to make too much of himself.

Besides…what could he tell Kirk? What could Spock possibly say that would sum up what their time together has meant to him? Even he can’t fully label the meaning. There are so many things now that will bring Jim Kirk to mind whenever Spock thinks of them. Supernovas and star charts, sunlight and spiced tea. The effect of the human has been left upon him, body and mind. Nothing will change that now.

Spock watches as the shuttle moves away from the planet, and then looks away, out to the stars.

*  *  *

Kirk waits, but there’s no message that night, or the next. The one he sends are left unanswered. At last, he dares to go to the ambassador building.

“I’m looking for Ambassador Sarek’s number?” He tells the reception monitor. “Well, his son, really.”

“Ambassador Sarek and his team departed for Vulcan two days ago.” The receptionist looks at him curiously. “Is there something else I can help you with?”

“No…nothing.” Kirk turns away, dizzy with disbelief. Two days? Spock’s been gone two whole days and he didn’t even know?

He walks back to his room feeling numb.

Never before has he noticed how empty the room seems. Spock’s quiet presence was enough.

Kirk stands by the window, gazing out across the avenue. As the afternoon fades, the gray shades of night cross over the sky. The first stars of the evening are out, distant luminous specks. To Kirk, they seem as far away as everything he’s ever dreamed of.

He swallows thickly, suddenly unbearably homesick for Earth.

Okay then. So it’s over. His heart is leaden in his chest, but he wouldn’t change anything about the past few months. He has no regrets about any of it. Even if he never did get a chance to tell Spock… Well, no matter. What would he have said anyway?

It’s not like he doesn’t still have his whole future ahead of him. Resolutely, Kirk turns his attention back to that, to Starfleet. He sits down at his desk, reaching for his PADD, starting a new message to his brother. 

_Dear Sam,_

_How’s things? I know, I know, it’s been a while since I last wrote. This summer has been… well, let’s just say I have a lot to tell you._

Kirk pauses. Silently he sets the PADD aside and goes to stretch out on the joined beds on his back. No, he won’t tell his brother what’s happened this summer. Not just yet. Maybe someday. Tonight though, he keeps the secret of Spock tight in his chest, remembering the way it felt to be held by those elegant, precise hands.

 


End file.
